Something About Me
by LittleLauren
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is someone you'd expect to be just like the rest of her family, right? But what if her rebelious-like attitude gets the best of her? LLP pov... rated T for some language and kinda, sorta sexual themes if you think kissing is graphic. I just updated some numbers and awkward moments, mostly for my sanity, but also for my readers to understand my other stories.
1. The Early Turning Point

Something About Me… By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 1- The early Turning Point

My mum told me to start writing. She said it helps calm the stress of the past, present, and future. In this case, I need a lot of work on the past. My life isn't what you'd call "perfect" for many reasons.. The first incident was when I actually arrived at Hogwarts.

I remember the day my letter was dropped in our house via owl. 26 June, 2019 to be exact. It was a rainy day, I remember, because I began to cry, thinking that I'd never know what to do to be prepared. I was such a baby back then.

It's weird how things turned out. I had to grow up so fast…

Wait! Rewind!

Anyway, I remember the whole day as if it were yesterday:

"_Oh, Lily," my mum said. Don't worry. We'll clean it up in a flash."_

_I stopped crying at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. There stood my brothers, Albus and James. Al looked really tired. I guessed he must've been reading all through the night again. James on the other hand was shuffling through the mail with no luck of finding what he was looking for._

"_So, she didn't write back, eh?" Al asked, smirking slightly._

_James appeared mortally offended. "I can't believe you'd say such a thing."_

_Al and James joined me at the table.. I asked the both of them, "Who is the girl this time?"_

_James didn't reply, so Al faced me. "Her name is Meredith Abington. She's a Ravenclaw, and the only reason he's even seeing her is because of her big-"_

"_Albus Severus Potter!" exclaimed mum. She conjured up three plates with eggs and bacon, and gave me my letter. "Eat. We're going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's today, so I don't want any of you talking about James' personal life in such detail. Understood?"_

"_Yes mum," we chorused together, like we did many times before._

"_All I was going to say was he likes her big brain," Al whispered to me._

"_So," said James casually, taking my letter out of my hands. "Word on the street is that my little sister's got her Hogwarts letter."_

_I smiled. "You've heard correctly then."_

"_Are you nervous?" Al asked me, stuffing his face with bacon._

"_Not really," I replied, shaking my head._

_My brothers looked up astonished. "You serious?" James inquired._

"_Yeah," I nodded. "I mean, Hogwarts can't be that bad."_

And so my Hogwarts day began.

For the longest time, I was in the shadow of my brothers: The Potter Boys, The Gryffindor Brothers_, _The Popular Potters. I hated that people expected me to be the same as them because deep down inside I didn't want to. I guess I would be the only Potter in history who didn't want to be in Gryffindor. Of course, many of my cousins were in different houses, but I didn't want anyone 'protecting' me. I thought I could protect myself.

_Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress, took all of us first years to the Great Hall. All of my cousins waved at me; Domenique and Fred from Gryffindor; Louis and Roxanne from Hufflepuff; and Rose, Lucy, and Molly from Ravenclaw. Then I saw Al and James with their friends at the Gryffindor table; Al was smiling encouragingly; James nodded expectantly._

_At that moment, I felt the anxiety creep into me. 'What if I am in Gryffindor?' I thought. 'I'd be overprotected everyday at school _and _at home… I don't need that!'_

"_Potter, Lily!" McGonagall called out at last._

_This time, I could almost hear all of my relatives breathe in steadily, anxiously awaiting which one of them will have another family member in their house. As I walked tentatively up to the stool, I've made my decision… I just hoped the Sorting Hat agreed. I sat on the worn-out stool and the Professor slipped the hat on my head._

"_Well," said the hat. "That's different." It took so long for that hat to search doubt in my mind, but I settled with what I wanted. "Okay, if it's what you want…" I nodded with an excited smile on my face. "Alright… SLYTHERIN!"_

"_What?!" was all I heard from every single Weasley and Potter, but yet, I made a content sigh. All I was thinking, as I happily made my way down at the foot of the Slytherin table, was that I knew these seven years were going to be ones to remember._

And so they were.

The first couple of weeks were hard for my family to adjust to the shock of me being in Slytherin. I remember when Uncle Ron tried to scare Rosie into not getting in Slytherin: _"…If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you…"_ He didn't really mean it that way. He meant if she got in _Slytherin _he'll disinherit her, because she's in Ravenclaw and Uncle Ron's pretty much fine with that.

I was still nervous though… I didn't want my family thinking that I'll turn out to be a Death Eater or something, although they don't really exploit themselves like they used to anymore anyway. I was relieved of my woes when the mail came in the first time…

"…_So then, she gave me a detention for talking too much in class!" said my dorm mate, Christina. I have to say, she does talk a lot._

"_Imagine that," said Samantha, my other dorm mate, who is also my only friend so far during the first week. I guess after everything that's happened the first day, everyone seemed to be adjusting, except maybe James- "Oh look!" Sam exclaimed, knocking me out of my thoughts._

_I heard many screeching noises, then I looked up. There were hundreds of owls with parcels, parchments, letters, and news papers going every which way. There were three owls in particular coming my way: Errol, the Weasley owl; Bear, the Potter owl; and Pigwidgen, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's owl. Bear happily ate from my breakfast plate as I read my letters. I decided to read Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's first._

_It read:_

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm not going to lie to you: it was a shock to your uncle and I that you were sorted in Slytherin. Thing is, we were brought up to hate your house because of historical grudges, roughly speaking of course. Slytherins, in our day, were very cruel to us Gryffindors, especially to your father._

_I guess the Slytherin house really did change their ways because they have a sweet girl supporting their side of Hogwarts… you. Have a wonderful first year._

_Lots of Love,_

_Aunt Hermione_

_Ps: Hugo and Uncle Ron say hello too, but your uncle is in a lot of stress at the moment. Apparently, he bet some amount of Galleons on the Canons, but they don't seem to be winning._

_I hade to chuckle at the last part. Good, old Uncle Ron always loved Quiddich. I wondered if my Aunt wasn't telling the truth. Uncle Ron already had a suspicion with Rose and Scorpious… could this have costed our relationship?_

_With that in mind, I turned to my next letter from my grandparents:._

_Dearest Lily,_

_Congratulations on making Slytherin! Your grandfather and I thought you'd want to be the independent one. You always wanted to do everything on your own. You wouldn't even let your mother help you with walking or feeding yourself: You've definitely grown up so much._

_We love you very much!_

_Gran and Gram_

_It was very thoughtful of them to relieve me from my stress. They're the only grandparents I've got. I wanted to make them proud of me because they are proud of what all their grandchildren do. Besides, I wasn't doing anything wrong by being in the Slytherin house. I shouldn't have been feeling the way I did anyway._

_Taking a deep breath, I held up the letter from home. It was written in my dad's handwriting:_

_My Dearest Lily,_

_I'm so deeply proud of you! Your mother gives her congrats as well._

_Believe me when I say that I understand why you wanted to chose Slytherin house over the others. The over protectiveness bothered your mother too; however, you don't have six brothers… you have two with seven cousins in every other house. _

_Just know that I am always there for you no matter what may happen. I will never abandon you because I know that's what you must be thinking. We all love you._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_Ps: However, James is a little more prejudice than most so just be patient with him. Al on the other hand is a good brother through and through… he won't let you go that easily._

_I let out my breath with a sigh of relief. My family still loved me! I was so glad that I began to relax and make some more friends._

I made a lot of friends from my house and others over the passed first two years of Hogwarts. As a matter of fact, I became pretty famous, and it wasn't because of my family's history… it was my own history. Who has ever heard of a Potter as a Slytherin? I felt so important, but I made sure that I didn't have a big head, like James.

When we got back from my first year, James was still ignoring me, but not as much. Yet, all of us went to Shell Cottage to celebrate Teddy and Victoire's magnificent and romantic wedding …

_During the wonderful reception, Rosie and I went outside, followed closely by Al, Louis and Hugo._

"_Ugh! I can't take it anymore!" exclaimed Rose. All of us were pretty much used to her random outbursts about her and Scorpious. She liked him and he liked her, but their fathers didn't approve… it's an original love story… blah, blah, blah. Stupid parental control! "I mean, he's a nice guy, right?"_

_She looked at me expectantly._

"_Of course," I said truthfully. He was a really nice guy… he was just a typical rebel, like the rest of us Slytherins._

"_Listen, Rose," said Hugo impatiently. "If dad says no, it usually means no." He then walked away, along with Louis, to the pond nearby._

_Rose sat down with a thump. Al and I joined her. The three of us were always together when we were home… it was like a tradition from being away from each other for so long. We were in three completely different houses when at school, so it was really difficult to catch up with each other whenever we wanted to._

_Al spoke up after a long period of silence. "You know, I think you should be able to do what you want. Be friends with him. Why should you care what others think?"_

"_What?" she asked. "Your serious?"_

_He looked up. "Slytherins aren't all bad." And then he turned to me and said, "I love you, Lils. You're my sister… not a Death Eater."_

I was really grateful for that. I loved him too… I still do. Yet, my whole life was already going under with me and James. I wanted to show him how much I didn't want him to stop loving me, but he'd never seem to listen. So, just to show him that it didn't really matter anymore, I did what I wanted to do… even if he disowned me for the rest of our young lives.

A/N: Wow… there's plenty more where that came from! Unlike my other story, Two Bleeding Hearts, I've prepared eight other chapters for this one. I t may not seem like a lot, but I'm not JKR who can write about thirty chapters for one book… she's amazing that way. So this story will only be about 15 or 16 chapters long… considering I have the attention span of a squirrel on crack (lol Beau!), this is a lot for me… so please… bare with me!

Oh yea! Reviews are nice too :P

LL!


	2. Popularity Equals New Surprises

Something About Me…

LittleLauren:]

Chapter2: Popularity Equals New Surprises

My third year was a bit crazier than the last two. People started to appreciate me as a person and not as the Slytherin Potter Girl anymore. I became pretty popular as well. I was included in traditional house parties at this point. These house parties were usually held in one of the four houses. There were only four parties each year, and the first party I was invited to was in Gryffindor… just my luck…

"_Let's go, Lils!" shouted Sam. I heard my friend dash up the stairs to our dorm room. She burst open the door and said impatiently, "You look great… C'mon!"_

_I took one more good look in the mirror, and dashed after her. As we walked our way up to the Gryffindor common room, I had the hope of all hopes that my outfit was appropriate for the approval of my brothers, and modern and comfy for the average teenager of 2022. I wore a plain white t-shirt that hugged my still-developing curves and a blue and white cardigan with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I think I looked pretty decent and I didn't look like that slut Cindy Taylor. I don't even think I could explain what she was wearing without washing my mouth out with soap afterwards._

_We arrived at the Gryffindor entrance. The Fat Lady looked up at the bunch of us waiting there impatiently. She appeared to have been drinking a lot of Firewhiskey._

"_Password?" she slurred._

_Everybody just glared at one another, as if they've never heard of what a password even was. "Seems like no one pays attention anymore," I murmured to Sam. "Mad-Eye!" The door suddenly swung open, and the party was alive._

"_How'd you know?" Sam asked me._

"_Well, my dad knew him from the Order of the Phoenix," I explained, a proud smile on my face. "And Al told me the password this morning."_

_She asked me another question, but I didn't seem to pay any attention._

_The Gryffindor common room was enlarged for the occasion. Of course, only people who can go to Hogsmeade could go to these special house parties, but that was still a lot of students. There were blue, green, and yellow decorations including the already red common room. Although there was supposedly a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin never-ending battle, you could never tell that there was a house feud going on._

_After some dancing and chatting merrily with my friends and remaining family, I gracefully walked over to the boy I was crushing on. His name was Joseph Benningham, and he was a fourth year Slytherin. He was standing near the bright fireplace with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. Joseph had the most amazing blonde hair and captivating blue eyes that made my knees buckle._

_I took a butterbeer from the adjacent table to blend in with the crowd. "Hey everyone," I said to Joseph and the people around him._

_Yet, he was the only one who said, "Hi," back. He smiled… at _me_. We made small talk until Joe asked me to dance._

_It happened to be a slow song, so I glanced around quickly to see if either Al or James saw me. This was my night… they weren't going to ruin it for me._

_He pulled me to the middle of the dance floor and put his hands on my waist. I put my arms around his neck. We stood there, swaying, throughout the whole song. There were many things that I was very uncomfortable with: For one, the song was by Celestina Warbeck, who was about as old as Grandmum and Grandpa; I saw Fred, who I know would probably inform James that I was dancing with a guy; and, something felt odd about dancing with Joe. I was grateful I was dancing with the boy I liked, but he seemed… tense._

"_Are you nervous?" I asked him curiously. "Because if you are, you don't have to be."_

"_Er…" he mumbled. He then took my hand and guided me to one of the boy dormitories, and began to kiss me hurriedly, almost desperately._

_Surprised, I pulled away from him. "What the hell?!" I sputtered._

_Joseph grunted in frustration and fell onto the nearest red-colored bed with a plop. He covered his eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_I walked over to him tentatively. Sitting on the opposite edge of where he was, I asked, "Do you want to talk to me?"_

_He looked at me with much sorrow. "I- I-" he stammered. "I don't know… I guess- I thought I could try my options… not that I'm using you or anything because I'm not… I like you. So, I figured maybe…" stopped in mid-sentence._

_Then I asked him, "Are you gay?"_

_Joseph sighed again, turned to look at me, and whispered, "I think I am."_

_There was a slight pause, but, oddly enough, I started to laugh._

_Joseph stood up. "This is no laughing matter!" he cried._

_I controlled myself. "Sorry… I just thought it was…" I giggled again. "…life threatening."_

"_It is!"_

"_No," I contradicted. "It's really not."_

_There was yet another block of silence, but I could tell that this one was more awkward than tense._

_Then he spoke up. "Could you set me up with someone?"_

_I smiled. "Sure, Joseph."_

"_Call me Joey."_

Ever since then, Joey and I have been friends. I think I've known that something fishy was going on in his pubescent, little head of his when he asked to dance with me. But, I liked him, and he was really cute… he still is.

Of course, after that conversation, we were plotting up ways to get a Hufflepuff fifth year to go out with him. I remember that James came up to where we were because, apparently, that was his dorm. He told me I was being a slut, and he walked back downstairs in a huff. I remember fighting back the urge to say that I saw him and his ex-girlfriend snogging a classroom, but I bit it back. He didn't speak to me again for the whole year after that.

Let me tell you some crucial information: James Sirius Potter holds grudges.

Anyway, Joey and his current, longtime boyfriend planned to get married sometime this summer. I think it's so romantic… mainly because I basically got them together, I but not really…

_I tip-toed quietly to the fourth-year Slytherin boys dormitory, unnoticed by the rest of my fellow third-years, who were having a private snogging party. I didn't like any of the guys in our year… besides, they were all taken._

_I opened the door, and called out in a whisper, "Joey? Are you there?" Nothing. So I tried the third-year's boys dormitory._

_I heard whispers. Mostly just talking and silent laughter. "Joey?" I tried. The whispers and laughter stopped._

"_Yeah__," he whispered back._

_I checked to see if anyone was in here as well, but then I stopped to think aloud, "Why are you in the third-year's boys dormitory?"_

"_Erm…" he began. He opened the Slytherin curtains, and I saw one of my class mates whom I never talked to before. "Lily, this is Leon… Leon, Lily."_

_As awkward as this moment was for all of us, I said politely, "Hi, Leon."_

"_Hello," he replied with the same fake smile I had on as well._

_I cleared my throat and turned to Joey. "Well, I can see that you are busy, so I'll just..go..." I turned to walk away. _"_Goodnight, then."_

_"See you tomorrow, yeah?" Joey said. I heard the curtains close again._

_Before I reached the door, I passed by this__ heart-warming aroma. I turned back around to find this magnificent scent. And there it was... it was a boy's bunk. His sheets and pillow were engulfed in it. 'Oh Merlin!' I thought. 'This stuff is orgasmic!" It smelled like a combination of vanilla, roses, and the ocean's misty breeze. These sheets were one word: won-der-ful!_

___I went to my dormitory, smiling to myself. For some reason that I could not explain, I knew this mystery guy was going to be the love of my life._  


_I remember I woke up the next day with a mission. Minus the guy whose bed, I guessed, I was using. Leon told me at breakfast that he was in the hospital wing that night due to a potion gone haywire, but when I arrived, Madam Pomphrey said that he checked out an hour ago. I gave up trying after that, but rest assured that I knew I'd see him one day, and eventually I did… but not in the way anyone would expect._

A/N: Okay… I typed this all out in one day because it's the end of my 3rd Quarter in school, and I have nothing better to do (maybe do my homework, but who asked you anyway… lol). The whole orgasmic sheets took forever to figure out what smell they would have. I even tried asking my choir class and they were all like "JOE'S SWEATSHIRT!" Joe (in reality… not in this story) is straight and awesome! Thanks for the inspiration!

Go Green and:

Read, Re-Read, Review!

LL!


	3. Birthdays and Then Some

Something About Me…  
LittleLauren:]

Chapter3: Birthdays… and Then Some

The summer after my third year, Victoire and Teddy's first child, Remus, was born. He was my first second cousin… if that makes sense. Yes, I have a huge immediate family, but that's what I like about it… I always have someone to talk to.

Remus David Lupin was a metamorphmagis, just like dear Teddy, but Vic said he was born with strawberry blonde hair and piercing brown eyes…

"_I think he looks more like Vic," said Ted proudly. "Exclude the color-changing hair, and he'll look just like her."_

_Mum, dad, Al, James, and I went down to 's to see the new addition to our family. The rest of our family came on different days because her Healer said Victoire would be "overwhelmed" with everybody around._

"_Whose the godfather?" asked Mum._

_Teddy smiled, and his hair turned the brightest and happiest shade of yellow I've ever seen. "Actually, we picked a godmother."_

"_Who is it, then?" James asked curiously._

_Victoire looked away from Remus and up to me admiringly. "Lily."_

_Albus laughed, "Really?" I glared at him, but he continued. "Isn't she a little… I don't know-"_

"_Young?" I finished for him._

"_C'mon Lily," James murmured, not looking at me at all. "You're only fourteen."_

"_Excuse me, but I'm almost fifteen, thank you very much."_

"_Well that doesn't mean-" James started, but dad interrupted them by saying:_

"_Hey, you guys should be happy for your sister." He didn't see my smug face I gave them, which made Al stick his tongue out at me teasingly. "Congratulations, Lily-dear," he said to me._

_I smiled admirably._

"_Does the godmother want to hold her godson?" asked Vic quietly._

_I nodded. As I was holding little Remus, my godson, I saw what Ted saw: Remus had Victoire's eyes and nose. I knew he had Ted's firm grip when I placed my finger in his gentle palm. When he yawned, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen. It seemed like I've been staring down at my godson forever._

I felt so important to this little being, it was almost motherly. It was such an honor to be a part of Remus' life. Vic and Ted moved to Hogsmeade for more room for Remus, and so I could see him during Hogsmeade weekend visits.

There was one time that I remember when I was to baby-sit Remus. It was October in my fifth year at Hogwarts. Remus was one at that time, and I could tell they needed a break.

"_We have extra food in the pantry," said Vic, who was in the process of putting on her coat._

"_Okay, Vic," I said automatically. I held Remus tightly. He was growing very fond of me. His first word was even Lily, though I'm pretty sure he was just naming the flowers they have in their little garden._

"_You can take him outside if you want."_

"_Yes, Ted."_

_Just make sure he's bundled up properly."_

"_Yes, Vic."_

"_And whatever you do," advised Victoire. "Do not lose him."_

"_Or we'll make sure you lose your head."_

"_Gees, guys!" I stopped them. "It's like you don't trust me."_

_They looked at each other, and Ted smiled, "We trust you… We're just taking extra-precautions."_

"Major _extra-precautions," added Victoire._

_I shifted Remus in my arms. "We'll be fine. You don't have to worry." As they walked out the door (Vic looking back every few seconds until they Apparated), Remus stared at me with wonder._

_He smiled, pointed at me, and giggled, "Lily!"_

"_And how are you this fine day, little Remus?" I cooed._

_He pointed at the door. "Out!" he said._

"_Okay, you're the master of the house," I responded. I clothed him up to go outside, thinking what my friends would say when they saw my godson. I pushed Remus in his pram outside, and I received these looks from other people. Strange looks… did they think he was my son?_

_Finding Sam, Joey, and Leon, I ran up to them, pushing the pram so fast that Remus shrieked with glee._

"_Awwww!" Sam cooed. "He's so cute!"_

"_What his name?" Joey asked me._

"_Remus," I proudly stated._

_Joey and Leon looked at each other in awe. "Remus?" asked Leon. "As in _the _Remus Lupin? The werewolf?"_

"_Yup," I answered quickly. "This is his grandson."_

"_No!" they cried in unison. They had an obsession with History of Magic… I guessed that's how they clicked, if you know what I mean._

"_Yes!" I said, mocking their shocked tones._

"_You're actually _related _to the _Lupin's_?" asked Joey excitedly._

"_Can we meet them?" Leon added._

"_As much as I'd love to chat about this amazing discovery," said Sam, her stomach growling loudly. "I'd love to eat something before I turn into a skeleton!"_

_We walked all over the village for a pub without a lot of crowds because I didn't want there to be a higher risk of me losing Remus… even though I knew I wouldn't, of course. We decided to go to Hogshead, which was now owned by a wizard named Richard Minning. Over the years, Hogshead has become remotely popular because of it's famous history. It's often kind of weird having my family's name in the history books._

_Anyway, we saw my cousin Hugo who was in the year below me. He was with his Hufflepuff friends in a corner of the pub. When he saw us walk in, he ran over to us, probably to see Remus more than me. _

_Then, all of a sudden, I saw him. I saw the most gorgeous boy in the whole wizarding world! He had dark brown hair that cascaded over his eyes a bit, and he looked even hotter when he flicked his head to get some strands out of his face. He also had on these regular blue jeans and a purple and black striped jacket. I couldn't see his eyes because I was looking through one of the stained windows from inside the Hogshead. All I wanted to do was to run out, and be with him. Maybe he was the one with the great-smelling sheets…_

"_Lily," said Hugo. "I'm leaving."_

"_Yeah," I said as I kept staring at this guy from the window. Inwardly I told myself, 'He's going to be mine, and no one else can have him.'_

Of course I thought I knew who he was… he was in my Herbology class, and he's in the Slytherin house. I guess I was just struck by love at the time. Was it love? I sure claimed it so. People may think of it as "puppy love" because we were so young… I was almost sixteen for Merlin's sake! I do remember the month after that Hogsmeade weekend… and the guy I was mesmerized with was definitely involved…

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!"_

_I was so surprised to see my fifth year Slytherins when I arrived in the common room from a really crappy day._

"_Thanks guys," was all I could say. "This really means a lot."_

"_Well," Sam smiled. "You are worth the trouble." I had to admit, I was pretty popular._

_I smiled too. All the rest of the night, we hung out and were relieved to have something to do instead of study for O.W.L.s. Then, out of the commotion of the crowds before me, I saw him again: cute, hot, purple jacket, blue jeans, dark haired guy. He sat near the window, looking out at the eerie, green water from the Black Lake._

_Once again, my stomach turned into knots and my heart skipped a beat. I knew, right there, that this feeling was not just a crush… it was real. It was love._

I couldn't believe I actually thought that I loved someone at fifteen! Thinking back now, I was so naïve.

That night was when we "officially" met. Yet, how we met was a different story in itself.

We didn't exactly have, what you'd call, a "proper greeting". Him and I were the last ones to stay in the common room, imagine that. We saw each other, said "Hi", and began to snog. Roughly, the snogging turned into shagging. My description of this moment isn't very helpful because, to me, once it started, it completely ended. I didn't even realize that we had done anything really, until he said a magic word that snapped me back to reality…

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah," I replied, panting softly. "Wow."_

_He conjured up a thick blanket to cover me while he pulled on his blue jeans and handed me my dress. I allowed him to join me under the covers, taking notice that his bare skin was touching mine. I didn't mind, considering what happened between us, but being this close to someone I had a crush on made me tense up a bit. I gasped slightly and thought to myself, '_He was the guy with the orgasmic sheets!'

_He put his arm around my shoulders, and held out the other for me to shake. "I'm Gavin. Gavin Owens."_

_I took his outstretched hand in mine. "Lily Potter."_

"_Ah, so you're the birthday girl?"_

_I nodded._

_We looked into each other straight in the eyes for the longest time. His chocolate brown looked down upon my emerald greens with so much adoration._

"_I hope you realize that I don't do this sort of thing out of order like this," Gavin whispered jokingly. "Actually, I've never done this before."_

"_Me neither," I admitted. "This is just… wow."_

"_So, you feel it too, eh?" he asked, never taking his eyes off of mine._

_I nodded again. There was a comfortable silence, in which we held each other tighter still. _

_Then he whispered, "Lily?"_

"_Yes, Gavin?" I whispered back._

"_I want you to know something." His face was inches away from mine._

"_What?"_

_And that's when he kissed me. That is what I called our first kiss. What happened before was what I called a first "reaction". But this little gesture was all I needed. It told me that he didn't regret any of it._

"_I love you, Lily Potter." I could tell he was being serious by the way he didn't look away._

_I smiled warmly and blushed. "I love you too, Gavin Owens."_

Again, what we thought and did was stupid at the time. We were oblivious to everything else but us. I didn't care that my O.W.L homework was piling up, and Gavin didn't seem to care that he wasn't paying attention to Professor Longbottom's lectures about how Herbology helped him during WWWII because he was too busy with looking at me.

We were no longer Gavin and Lily: we became "Gavily".

Gavin, of course, was a sweetheart: he practically begged Professor McGonagall to change his class schedule so he could pass me in the halls going to the next lesson, except Herbology. I know it was completely cheesy, but that's how it was for a while.

Soon after Gavin and I were going out, Christmas break came around. This time in my life was the hardest because we haven't been separated at all during the month we had together. It was really difficult saying goodbye…

_I glanced out the window while Sam was animatedly talking to Rose about an ancient book called "The Odyssey". Personally, I hated reading, but I loved to write. I was writing a poem that I knew I'd soon throw out because it was just so depressing. I realized that's how I felt without Gavin for the whole break:_

_Too depressed to talk.  
__Too sick to walk.  
__Too tired to cry.  
__Too lazy to try._

_Sam looked over my shoulder to glance at what I was writing. She said, "Wow, Lily. It's just two weeks away from him."_

_I glared at her. "Two weeks is a long time, Samantha!" The two girls stared blankly at me. I sighed, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."_

"_It's alright," shrugged Sam. "I just never saw you that hot and bothered before." Just then, Mark Smith, Sam's ego-centric boyfriend walked by. "Excuse me," she said, and I was left with Rose in a lonely compartment._

_She looked at me with a gentle knowing look. I could almost feel my cousin's eyes x-raying me as if she knew something I didn't._

"_What?" I finally asked her._

_Rose smiled. "I know the pain you must be going through. I had the same problem."_

"_No you didn't," I said aggressively._

_She laughed. "Of course not, Lily," she said sarcastically. "I didn't have to go through hell and back with my dad so I could be with Scorpius Malfoy. I have no idea what you are going through right now."_

_I looked down at my shoes, and said, "Sorry… again."_

"_You should find him," she told me. "Last goodbyes are everything for a fifth year now a days."_

"_Whatever, Rosie Malfoy!" I sniggered, shutting the compartment door quickly before it became audible for everyone to hear her yell back:_

"_You too, Lily Owens!" _

_I passed Al on my to find Gavin. He was with his girlfriend, Emmaline. She was a sweet little thing; barely five feet tall and a gentle complexion made her seem so fragile. Yet, she had a wicked hit against a bludger, and James learned to never underestimate her again. She wouldn't have made the Gryffindor Quiddich team if she didn't kick him where guys shouldn't be kicked. Believe me, it was definitely an ego-deflating moment for him._

_I found Gavin with a bunch of his friends all in one compartment. I knocked on the door ever so softly, and one of Gavin's friends said, "Oh, I guess we should leave you two to it then." As they passed me, they had weird smirks upon their faces. One of them even said to me, "Nice job, sweet thing."_

_When they left, I shut the door and argued in a harsh whisper, "You told them, didn't you?"_

"_No!" He admitted. I gave him a look that told him that I didn't buy one bit of it. "I swear."_

"_Then what was all that about?" I gestured towards the door._

"_They're just happy I'm with someone, that's all." He gave me a toothy smile, and patted the seat next to him. I sat down tentatively._

"_I understand that you men have a problem with keeping your personal lives a secret," I said to him. "Believe me, I have two brothers to prove it."_

"_Lily," he conveyed. "I give you my word. I didn't tell them anything about your birthday." There was a slight pause, and then he continued slowly, "But, I might've told them about the time we snogged in the empty classroom though."_

_I widened my eyes and cried, "Gavin!"_

"_I know!" he said. "I'm sorry… it won't happen again. I promise." And he sealed that promise with a kiss. He looked deeply into my eyes, like the day we first met, and he realized why I was there in the first place. "It's only two weeks, love."_

_I sighed, "I know but… I'm going to miss you." I couldn't believe it, but I started to cry. I mean, I was bawling my eyes out. It just wasn't natural. "Oh Merlin," I cried. "I'm such a baby."_

"_Shh," he soothed. "It's alright… you don't have to cry. It's not like I'm going to die or something." He enveloped me in a warm and loving embrace. Then, he whispered in my ear, "I just wish I could see your face when you open my Christmas present to you."_

_I loosened my grip around his waist, but didn't fully let go. "It's not cheesy, is it?" I sniffled._

_Gavin chuckled. "No… I hope not._

_I saw that he was joking. For that, I gingerly swatted him on the arm._

_He wiped my remaining tears away, and kissed my lips tenderly. That one kiss almost turned out into a full-out snogging session, but we heard a knock on our compartment door and a lady said, "Anything from the trolley, lovebirds?"_

_Unexpectedly, I jumped out of Gavin's arms, and I ran to the candy cart, picking anything and everything edible. Don't ask why. Of course I didn't finish it all (that's what I had Gav for), but right before we got off the train for Kings Cross Station, I felt queasy and threw up._

"_Do I want to know?" asked Sam cautiously to Gavin, watching me retch into a dustbin._

"_Word from the wise, Sam," advised Gavin calmly. "Never eat everything known to man on a moving train."_

Gavin stayed with me until I was finished. I loved the way he cared so much about my well-being. Actually, I loved everything about him, but for him to put up with my unexpected episodes like the way he did makes me realize now that what he meant when he said he loved me was the truth. He fully and honestly loved me.

He even loved me when Christmas happened…

A/N: I don't know, but I tried to make it cheesy at all. It's just really hard to write something without making it a bit on the cheesy side. And I'm the number one hater of the fluffiness… it makes me shutter. :P

Anyway, this one's a tad bit longer, and I hope you enjoyed my little cliff-hanger there. I sure did! Mwhahahaha! And please don't think I'm trying to be an amazing poet because I'm definately not (as you can see by that poem that Lily wrote) lol!

Another note… I have age statistics of all of the next generation kids for SomethingAboutMe(S.A.M). I tried to be as accurate as I could, but the kids like Louis, Dominique, Molly&Lucy, and Fred&Roxanne are a complete guesstimation. If you want to see it, I'll be willing to put it on my bio page, so you can understand where I'm getting all of these numbers and ages and everything.

So… there's more chapters to come! Read and Review Please!

LL!


	4. That Darn Christmas Break

Something About Me…

By: LittleLauren:]

WARNING: Profanity and Other Stuff that may not be suitable for people that are young (hence the "T" for Teen). There are no descriptive "suggested themes" however, if anyone was wondering.

DISCLAIMER: Since I haven't put one up here yet, I guess it's time I should. Jo is my idol… why would I want to take anything from her?

Chapter 4: That Darn Christmas Break

[…He even loved me when Christmas happened…]

For about five days, I became a little hermit. I basically lived in my room, and all I did was write to Gavin. Not being with Gavin was not on my To Do List. My parents became concerned for me when they realized that I wasn't responding to them when they called me. I remember the forth day I was cooped up in my room because that was the day my mum finally decided to find out what was going on in her daughter's confusing, teenage life…

"_Lily," my mother called from the other side of my bedroom door. "Let me in. I've got lunch for you."_

_I didn't bother getting up from my comfortable bed because I was afraid Gavin's owl wouldn't see me. Therefore, I would miss answering his letters… the owl would go right passed my house and into another house in Godrics Hollow. Besides, she could've magicked her way in the whole time… I was just wondering how long it would take them to realize that._

_As expected, I heard the door unlock. "You've got to be starving, precious," mum said. "You didn't eat since yesterday morning."_

_When I saw that tuna salad sandwich and warm tomato soup, my stomach started to grumble. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Mum placed the tray on the foot of my bed, and I sighed, taking a long-awaited bite out of my sandwich._

"_Hang on," said mum suspiciously. "I know that sigh." We stared at each other, in which Mum gave me a curious look. "Did someone break up with you?"_

"_No," I said, stirring the hot soup. "I'm just missing someone." As if on cue, Gavin's house owl, Gusto, whizzed in my room through my bedroom window and dropped a letter right into my soup. "Merlin's pants!" I took the sopping wet letter out of the tomato soup, looking disgusted._

_Mum covered her mouth and laughed, "You hang around Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione too much."_

_I didn't care about my mother's comment… I was just so disappointed. "Great! Now I'll never know what he wrote." I was almost reduced to tears, but mum took it out of my hands and used a simple spell to dry it._

_She handed it back to me and said, "What's with you and drenched letters?" She looked over my shoulder when I began to read. "Who's Gavin?"_

_I closed my letter quickly. "No one," I squeaked. I looked at my mother, who gave me a knowing smile._

"_You have a boyfriend, don't you?" she asked._

_I couldn't resist smiling as well. "Yes. He told me he loved me."_

"_Whoa," said mum incredulously, wiping the smile off her face. "That's really big. You're only sixteen."_

"_Oh come off it!" I exclaimed. "You told us that you loved dad at ten."_

"_Well yes, but-"_

"_But you didn't start dating him until you were a fifth year… my age!"_

"_Yes, but your father never said he loved me until we were out of school."_

"_Okay, but this is real," I said, taking another bite of my sandwich. "I can feel it."_

_Mum sighed. "Young love has it's downfalls… I hope you realize that, Lils."_

_I nodded, oblivious to what she was saying. I was eating gratefully and thinking of what to write to him in return. Perhaps I didn't need anything else at the time. All I cared for right then was Gavin, and that amazing tuna salad sandwich!_

Ever since that day, my mum was suspicious of what I thought about the current situation. It's like she knew something that I didn't, and that made me a little tense around the edges.

On Christmas Eve, I was allowed to stay at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house to spend time with Rose. We were all going to meet up at the Burrow anyway. So, Rose and I were in her bedroom, talking about our boyfriends. Since we live in different houses at Hogwarts and with my O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.s, we found it difficult to chat about our personal lives. This, I thought would be the perfect time to tell Rose how Gavin and I met…

"_You did what?!" Rose practically yelled._

"_Do you need my to tell you again?" I asked her, stifling a laugh._

_I made sure she put a silencing charm on her room before I told her anything, even though she had to do it anyway… Uncle Ron still didn't know that Rose was going out with Scorpious. "Could you repeat the last statement please? I don't think I heard you correctly."_

"_Sure," I said conversationally. "I had sex with Gavin."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we love each other."_

"_You don't know what love is! Hell, I don't even know what it means!" She grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "You are sixteen… You could be pregnant!"_

"_Shush!" I hushed her. "Do you want the whole world to find out that I lost my virginity?"_

"_I put up a silencing charm… no one's going to find out. Now stop changing the subject!" There was a long, drawn-out pause, in which Rose stared up at the ceiling while I was picking at my nails. The Rose spoke again. "You used protection, right?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Rose grunted as she got off her bed and took out a box. This box had the title "Instant Response of the Average Witch"._

"_Are you joking?" I laughed. "You actually have them?"_

"_Well," replied Rose. "I never used them because I use the contraceptive charm and I'm on the potion. Besides, dad would kill me if he even knew I had sex." She handed me the box and said, "All you have to do is-"_

"_ROSIE! LILY! DINNER!" boomed Hugo's voice from downstairs._

_Despite the conversation we just had, we giggled when we heard Aunt Hermione scream, "HUGO VIKTOR WEASLEY! I swear you're more like your father everyday, and NOT in a good way!"_

So my mum and my cousin were on my case, and I didn't even know if Rose's conclusion was a fact. I mean, she was right that I could've been pregnant, but I thought that was an impossible concept. I remember drifting off to sleep after having dinner with my cousins. Yet, Rose poked me awake…

"_Get up," she whispered, shaking the cot I was sleeping on. "You're taking this test."_

"_Now?" I yawned._

"_Better now than back at Hogwarts, right? Now let's go." We crept into the bathroom, and Rose shut the door quietly while I had the test in my hands._

"_Whoa," I said silently to myself. "I have to do _what_?"_

"_Sorry, Lils, it's the only way to find out," Rose said empathetically._

"_Whatever."_

"_I guess I'll- er- leave you to it then," she said closing the door behind her._

_After I took the test, I sat on the ledge of the bathtub with Rose trying to comfort me by ribbing my back soothingly. I had my head in my hands, completely and utterly scared. What would happen to me if I was going to have a baby? Would my parents allow me to see Gavin again? Would I still be able to go to Hogwarts?_

"_Lily," Rose whispered. "It's been five minutes… It's time."_

_I took a deep breath and I turned over the test. There it was: the little plus sign. It seemed determined to say to me, "Hello Lily! I'm here to ruin your life!" I could hear that cheery, little voice in my head, and I hated it with a passion._

_I began to cry. Hard. So hard that Rose had to put the strongest silencing charm on the bathroom she could muster. "I hate myself, Rosie!" I cried hysterically. "What am I going to do? I'm not even of age yet, and I- I- I'm pregnant!"_

"_Shh," Rose soothed. "It'll be okay Lils. Everything will work out in the end."_

_I laughed pitifully, "Yeah… everything _always _works out for a Potter. I mean, my dad is a prime example! But haven't you noticed I'm not a normal Potter! A normal Potter is a brave and proud Gryffindor. I'm a stupid, knocked-up, sixteen-year old Slytherin! Our whole family practically disowned me when they found out I wasn't sorted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw! James already doesn't talk to me much anymore, and Al never hangs out with me like he used to!"_

"_Calm down, Lils," Rose said warmly. Too warm for my comfort._

"_No!" I screamed. "You know what? Fuck my whole life as we know it because apparently no one ever seems to care about it!"_

_With that, I stormed out of the bathroom and stumbled on my cot, too distraught and shocked to sleep. I knew my life was going to change, and I definitely wasn't ready. That's what scared me most of all._

I eventually went to sleep because I remember waking up to the sound of Hugo singing the muggle Christmas carol, Jingle Bells loudly and out of tune. I had two presents at the foot of my bed: one from my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron and one from Gavin. My aunt and uncle got me a book about creative writing. Leave it to Aunt Hermione to get a book for every family member for every single occasion… of course, she'd get other accessories with that. Did you think Rose and Hugo received ten packages of books every Christmas and birthday?

Then, I timidly opened Gavin's present. It was a delicate gold locket, and it had words on both sides. One side had my name, and the other side had the words _Best Friend_. As much as I hated him for getting me into this tight situation, I loved how corny his gift wasn't. I loved how he considered us as best friends and not just as a mushy couple like everyone else in school. It was a shame that I thought he'd probably leave me after I've told him I was having his child. It was embarrassing and down-casting that I had to carry such a big burden. And that burden consisted of nine long months of internal pain and a lifetime of commitment that I was not ready for.

I wore the necklace the rest of the holiday. Rose encouraged me to tell at least my mother what was going on because Rose couldn't keep a big secret for her life. I thought that, maybe, I should just let rumors spread and not say a word about it, but I didn't think that was the best way to tell my family… or Gavin. I had to tell them; however, I procrastinated too long. Before I knew it, I was back on the Hogwarts Express, going back to school.

_I was trying to find a compartment in which I could tell Rose that I didn't mention the whole pregnancy thing to my parents. What could I say? I was a stupid fifth year who was afraid that my family wouldn't love me like they used to if I told them what was going on._

_On the way of finding an empty compartment, someone covered my eyes with their hands. "Guess who?" said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Gavin's beaming face. He opened his arms, picked me up in a hug, and spun me around. "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too," I replied as I nuzzled his neck._

_He put me back down, and said, "So, fancy finding a compartment with me?"_

_I looked at Rose, who was glaring at me as if saying 'For the love of Dumbledore, tell him!' She turned on her heal and left to gather the prefects. She did have to do her duty as Head Girl, and I couldn't stop her._

_I allowed Gavin to lead me to his compartment. Sam, Joey, and Leon were in there as well._

"_Hey, Lily!" they said excitedly._

_I sat down smiling distantly. No one seemed to notice my facial gesture except Gavin. Yet, I ignored his questioning gaze by pretending to listen to Sam talk animatedly about how she made her mum and step dad's Christmas a living hell._

_A couple hours later, Cindy Taylor walked by. Considering my condition, I didn't think I had the right to call her the school slut anymore. She had this mad obsession in getting with boys. I didn't get it… I had sex once, and I get pregnant. She had sex Merlin knows how many times, and all she gets is a reputation. I never thought I'd think this, but I'd take her position any day._

_I sat in silence for the remainder of the ride. I didn't have much to say other than I was going to have a baby, so for the sake of me losing Gavin, I kept my mouth shut._

Long story-short, I didn't mention the unexpected news to anyone. It was killing me that I couldn't just stand up on the Slytherin table in the great hall and scream, "Yes, it is true that I am carrying Gavin Owens child!" There would be flaws to that method. Flaw number one: Gavin would never talk to me again out of embarrassment and shame. Flaw number two: Professor McGonagall would send me back to my house in Godrics Hollow, and I'd never see Hogwarts again. And, Flaw number three: My life would suck. Period.

Yet, I had to remember to keep a leveled head, but it seemed so hard to get through the day without something dramatic happen to me. I was beginning to feel really out of place. That would mean that I've accomplished phase one of a teenage pregnancy: feeling alone and afraid. The one thing I worried about most of all was phase two: telling Gavin…

A/N: Mwahahaha! Another cliffieeee! I understand that some people have a problem with teenage pregnancies, so if you don't want to continue this story, you don't have to. I tried to warn you guys about it at the beginning of this chapter without actually giving away the whole concept. If you have any questions about teenage pregnancy, visit stayteen . org.

Reviews are highly appreciated!

LL:]


	5. A Master Plan Gone Wrong

Something About Me…

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 5: A Master Plan Gone Wrong

The next couple of weeks were difficult: I was eating when I didn't feel like eating, and the combinations I would put together would've made Hugo seem like a little piglet. My feet were swelling up, I was being a little moodier than normal, and I threw up everything at the end of the day. I was getting to be tired, grumpy, and exhausted, and I thought I'd never feel this way in my life.

One day, I remember I was sitting at the breakfast table on the Slytherin side. Gavin realized I wasn't feeling myself…

"_I'm fine, Gav," I said aggressively. I've been like that lately… to him anyway. I felt bad about being such a bitch to him, but he got me pregnant, for Merlin's sake! I had a very good reason to be angry with him._

"_Just eat something before your first class, okay?" he said, placing his hand on top of mine. As great as it felt to be protected by my lovely boyfriend, I shook myself out of his clutch and walked away. His so-called 'orgasmic' scent was getting annoying and making me sick anyway._

_I happened to have a couple minutes until my first class, so I decided to tell Rose that I didn't tell mum and dad the news yet. She looked at me with a panicked expression. "You didn't?" she whispered harshly._

_I shook my head slowly. "Why? Did you say something?" I threatened._

"_Erm," she mumbled. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an empty classroom. She inhaled deeply and said quickly, "Well-I-might've-mentioned-it-once-or-twice-to-my- mum-in-a-letter-but-"_

"_Oh my GOD!" I yelled, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "How could you do this to me?! I trusted you, Rosie!"_

"_But," she continued slower than before. "I thought you told your parents weeks ago… I thought I was safe!"_

"_Well you weren't, and now the whole bloody family knows!" My eyes began to shed tears, like they did a lot lately._

_Without further argument, Rose held me tight and whispered, "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm only human… if you told me, I would've kept it a secret as long as possible, but you can't deny that it had to come out one way or another." I looked up at her with tears still running freely down my cheeks. "You have to face facts, Lily. You're pregnant, and you can't change it. And you have to tell Gavin at least… he deserves to know."_

"_Thanks, Rosie," I murmured, giving her a quick hug before leaving for double History lessons._

That day on, Rose and I tried to make a plan on how to try to tell Gavin. I suggested to just tell him, but Rose said that would put him in such petrified state, students would think the Chamber of Secrets was reopened again. That's when Rose suggested that I tell him on Valentine's Day, which was a week away from that day. 14 February was our four month anniversary; therefore, I was going to be four months pregnant_._ I was running out of precious time, and I wasn't as skinny as I was the month before.

I prepared everything perfectly, with the help of Rose of course: I made sure I avoided Al and Hugo, just in case they knew, and I also located where the Room of Requirement was. I was going to tell Gavin in there, so nobody heard or followed us.

I remember this day perfectly. Not because I told Gavin either… it was because my whole thought-out and amazing plan was ruined by the Headmistress and company…

"_Where are you taking me?" inquired Gavin, chasing after me. I wasn't running, but I was rushing to get to the Room of Requirement so nobody saw us go in. _

"_Don't worry," I said quietly. "We're almost there."_

_After we passed the same portrait with the dancing trolls three times, Gavin was starting to get impatient, and I was becoming doubtful. All of a sudden, there was the door that lead to my misery. I was constantly thinking, 'What if he breaks up with me?… I don't think I'd be able to handle anything if that happened'._

_I opened the door, letting him pass me, but, being the gentleman he was, he took my position and let me pass first. I smiled shyly, but I quickly wiped it off… I didn't want to be hopeful, just incase he did leave me._

"_Whoa," Gavin said in awe. "What is this place?"_

"_It's called the Room of Requirement," I replied, staring around as well. There was a cushioned love seat with a warm fire in the beautifully decorated fireplace. To be honest, the room looked simple and elegant. It definitely set the mood to be calm and comforting… I felt so distraught about it, I began to cry._

"_Oh, Lils," whispered Gavin as he enveloped me into a tight hug. "Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry."_

_I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, so Gavin held me even tighter. I could tell that he didn't care that I was getting fatter and crabbier by the day. I could also sense that he loved me a lot. We might've been fifteen, but we were old enough to think for ourselves. His mind was made up… and mine was made up too._

_We broke our embrace, and we said, "Listen I-" at the same time._

"_You first," I giggled._

"_Thank you, but the rules state that the lady is to go first," he smiled, mocking a gentleman-like soldier bowing to a princess._

"_Well," I panicked slightly. "Mine's not- not that- im- important. You go first."_

"_Okay then," Gavin sat us both down on the love seat, took out his wand, and asked me, "Could you take off your necklace? I want to show you something." I took off my locket, confused about what he was going to do with it. He grasped the golden heart locket he got me for Christmas and pointed his wand at it. Yet, before he did anything, he asked, "Did you ever try to open it?"_

"_No," I replied, shaking my head. "I didn't think it opened."_

"_It didn't, but I found out it can." He tapped his wand on the locket, and all of a sudden the locket opened. Out of my locket came a tiny fireworks display of the three words I dreaded all day: "I love you". I started to choke up with tears again. "Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet Lily." Then, he kissed me tenderly on the lips._

_Since I was afraid of what might happen next, I began to stall by kissing him back, relishing the taste of him. I had the hope of all hopes that that wasn't the last time I snogged him. I finally broke apart from him, but I realized that he didn't want to stop by the way he had his shirt unbuttoned and my hair was undone. "Er…" I stuttered awkwardly, moving away from him a bit. "Than- thanks, Gav."_

_He took my hand in his and admitted, "You seem very tense. And I know that we've only been going out for four months, and I don't want to put any pressure on you… but… don't you love me anymore?"_

_Despite my situation, I had to laugh. "Did I just snog you for nothing? Of course I love you, Gav." I paused, then said, "I'm not sure you'd love me after I tell you… my secret."_

_My reply wiped the calm demeanor off of his face. "What do you mean?"_

"_Well-"_

"_Are you cheating on me?_

"_Oh Merlin, no!"_

"_Is it me?"_

"_Gav-"_

"_Am I being overprotective again?"_

"_No, I'm-"_

"_Because I know you hate when people are over-"_

"_GAVIN!" I yelled. "It has nothing to do with you… well… partly."_

"_What are you getting at?"_

_I sighed long and hard. "Gavin, I'm-"_

_All of a sudden, a glimmering light of a proud, prancing stag galloped in front of the fire. Oddly enough, I heard my dad's voice come out of it, and he didn't sound very happy either. "Lily Luna Potter, come to the Headmistress' Office _immediately_. If you are with Gavin Owens, you ought to bring him too. There is something we must discuss. The password is Dumbledore."_

"_Whoa," said Gavin, smiling admirably. "Harry Potter wants _me_! Who'd've ever thought that-"_

"_We should go," I cut him off. "When dad wants something, it's usually important." As we walked up to McGonagall's office, I had a dreadful feeling that this was about my pregnancy. I hoped that dad just decided to pop by, saying how much he adores his daughter and her caring boyfriend. We both stood in front of the gargoyle to McGonagall's office. _

"_Dumbledore," said Gavin expertly._

_We were about to walk in, but I stopped, which stopped Gavin as well. "Listen Gav-"_

"_C'mon, Lils," he said excitedly. "We don't want to keep your father waiting, now do we?"_

"_But I have to tell you something first-"_

_Just my luck, the door swung open, and there stood the Headmistress, my parents, and Gavin's dad. None of the adults in the office made Gavin or I feel safe to go in. I knew what was going to happen before anything started, but all I wished was more time to tell him. I wanted to tell him… not my parents or anyone else for that matter, but I knew I was too late._

"_Miss Potter, Mr. Owens," said McGonagall, indicating for each of us to sit in a chair which were immediately conjured up by Gavin's father. In the back of my mind, I wondered his mother was…_

"_Now," began dad, almost too calmly. "Before I jump to conclusions, I want to hear the truth." I started to cry silently._

"_Excuse me, sir," Gavin inquired. "But what truth?"_

_Mr. Owens shot a glare at Gavin that burnt a hole right through him. This seemed to put Gavin temporarily off-guard. "Don't even try that one Gavin Patrick Owens."_

"_Try _what_?" he asked in frustration._

_As my tears clouded my vision, I tried a glance over at mum, who looked at me as though realization dawned on her. "Harry, I don't think he knows," said mum, her glazed eye never leaving my tear-streaked face._

"_I don't know _what_? Lily, what are they talking about?"_

_Ignoring Gavin's confused outrage, I answered mum. "He- he doesn't know."_

"_I don't know _what_?!"_

"_I'm sorry, Gav," I whispered._

"_She's pregnant, son," said Mr. Owens. "And apparently you're the father."_

"_What?!" screamed Gavin, his eyes wide. He turned to me. "That's what you were going to tell me? On _Valentine's Day_?! That you were- were… hang on for a moment!" He got up out of his chair and started to pace back and forth in front of McGonagall's desk. McGonagall herself was unusually quiet, but she still had her mouth pressed tightly together to make a thin line. "So that means… November! But that was four months ago! You're not…" I nodded, shaking with the amount of crying I was controlling. "You _are_."_

_I whispered again, "I'm sorry."_

"_Er- uh-" he stuttered. He looked at everyone in the office. "I don't know how to handle this… I mean… I…" He slumped in his chair, unable to finish what he was saying. He put his head in his hands, letting out a heavy sigh._

_McGonagall spoke up. "You and Miss Potter will continue your studies here. This situation cannot be punished nor rewarded at this time. All we can do is wait and expect the proper decisions will be made before the child is born."_

"_What decisions, Professor?" asked Gavin weakly, lifting his head up._

"_Well," answered the Headmistress. "You do realize you are underage. In my honest opinion, I think it wise to consider putting the child in the Marauder's Orphanage System for Witches and Wizards." I nodded in agreement. I looked at Gavin, but he didn't seem to agree with the consideration._

"_Hang on," he said, standing up again. "I just found out I was going to be a father. I don't think we should send it away."_

_I laughed almost hysterically, standing up for the first time. "I don't think we have much of a choice, Gavin!"_

"_Of course we have a choice, Lily!" he countered back._

"_We are underage! Wake up!"_

"_Pardon me, but I think you just did wake me up with your news!"_

"_PLEASE!" boomed dad. His voice broke up our first row. Yet, I had the funniest feeling that Gavin and I weren't a couple anymore. "We will talk about this later. Lily, your mother and I would like a word with you privately."_

And so, I left Gavin there, hanging on by a thread of what was happening. I felt so bad… that wasn't what I planned, and it made me feel like I should've never met him in the first place. I hated when he was upset like he was back then. He gave me confidence whenever he was around, but when he was too messed up to even speak, that was like my heart falling off a broom two hundred feet off the ground.

Basically, my parents just comforted me by saying encouraging words and telling me that everything was going to get better. I thought I was going to be reprimanded even more, but they made me feel better and relieved that they cared. Even though I was a not-so-famous, knocked-up Slytherin, it was good to know that my famous parents still loved me.

I just hoped that Gavin still loved me as much as I still loved him…

A/N: Okay… there's chapter 5. Much more emotional than the others, but all for a good cause to the ending. :) Also… I was probably writing this chapter in my history class, and that's where I probably got the corny name of "Marauder's Orphanage System for Witches and Wizards". It is currently 12:11AM, and I can't believe I finished this chapter… yay-ness! I just decided that the orphanage was made by Harry himself. It just goes, you know what I mean?

Anywho… read and review! Omigoodgollygosh! It rhymes! (Sorry… I'm just verrrry tired).

I'm gonna stop typing now, and get to business :P

LL! :]


	6. Coming to Terms with Reality

Something About Me…

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 6: Coming to Terms with Reality

Three weeks have passed and Gavin still wasn't talking to me. We'd see each other of course because he couldn't switch his classes again, but he'd just walk away without uttering a word. It really hurt me. Knowing that Gavin and I weren't together anymore, the school began to spread rumors. It was just a matter of time before the truthful "rumor" started to spread…

_I walked down the second floor corridor to get to my next class. As expected, I saw Gavin, but he wasn't alone apparently. He was with Cindy Taylor, and it looked as if he was going to be late for his next class. I purposely passed him, saying, "Don't do something you'll regret." I'm pretty sure he heard me, but I didn't dare to look back. What I did was definitely very risky: by the way Gavin looked stunned to see me, and I didn't even consider the people around me. I just wanted to get back at him for leaving me._

_It's amazing how fast Hogwarts could spread a rumor because after class, I had to get down to the dungeons for my potions lesson. As I was going down the staircase, I heard my peers whispering:_

"_I heard they were together once, if you know what I mean-"_

"_I feel bad for Lily-"_

"_She's only in her fifth year-"_

"_Poor girl-"_

"_I heard Gavin regretted everything-"_

"_Do you think she's going to be sent away?-"_

_I was thoroughly outraged! 'How did they all find out?' I thought, panicking. When I passed people in the corridors, they stopped talking and moved away from me, like I was a disease. It didn't help when Professor Rogers, the potions Master, excused me from that days' lesson because he was afraid that the fumes would irritate my sensitive stomach. That just added on to my lonely humiliation._

_So I went through the long day when the biggest of the rumors started. Instead of going to my last lesson, I ran to the Slytherin common room and darted to my bed, where I began to hysterically cry. Yet, I heard my mother's voice in my head. It was the same thing she said when my letter arrived soggy and drenched: "Oh, Lily, don't worry. We'll clean it up in a flash."_

_Then I fell asleep, dreaming of a baby crying, but no baby could be found. It was annoying, yet I was crying out in every direction, "Please don't! Mummy wants to help! Mummy wants to find you!"_

_Then all of a sudden, I was poked awake by a disheveled Sam. "What's the matter?" I asked._

"_You were talking in your sleep," she answered. "Are you okay?"_

"_What was I saying?" I asked timidly._

_Sam rocked sideways, shifting her weight from one side to the other. She did that whenever she was nervous. "Well, you were talking about a- baby."_

_I stood up in bed and asked, "You've heard the rumors then?"_

_She nodded. "But I swear, I didn't start them-"_

"_I know," I interrupted her. "I did… well… not intentionally at least."_

"_Are you pregnant?" she asked, her eyes wide in disbelief. When I nodded, she gave me a lopsided grin and said, "So… how does it feel to be a mum-to-be?"_

"_What?" I said confusedly. "You're not mad at me for not telling you in the first place?"_

"_Well I don't blame you," Sam stated. "I can't keep anything to myself quiet for long." _

_That made me laugh… I haven't laughed for a long time, and it was good to lift some stress with a good laugh. "Okay, okay!" giggled Sam. Both of us settled down. "Let's go to the lake. For all we know, at least you deserve a break from today."_

_I agreed. We walked down the girls' dormitory steps, and right when we were about to head out the portrait hole, we heard a menacing voice call, "Hey slut! Stay away from my boyfriend!"_

_I turned around and saw that the girl talking was Cindy Taylor herself. She was the bitch who decided that it was okay to snog Gavin… probably against his will, I expected. "What?" I asked threateningly, grasping my wand hidden in my pocket._

"_You heard me," she smothered as her friends sniggered. "I don't want a knocked-up whore like you to be hopeful that Gavin is going to crawl back to you. Because, like it or not, he doesn't like you anymore sweetie… he likes me."_

_Despite the fact that Gavin completely betrayed our relationship with the queen of all things horrible, who happened to be insulting me, I smiled politely, said, "Okay," and walked out._

"_Well," said Sam, sounding impressed. "That went surprisingly well."_

_I sighed. "If you can't deal with them, ignore them."_

After that incident, Cindy and I have been enemies ready to kill. That really wasn't what I needed, or wanted, at the time. So what if she was going out with the father of my baby? It was okay… just bloody _fine_ with me!

A week later, I received an owl from my parents, stating that I had to miss Hogsmeade weekend so I could get my first ultrasound done. It was… interesting to say the least. The ultrasound technician witch made me roll up my shirt to get a clear view of my stomach. I didn't even realize how big my stomach could get in just five months! She told me that the baby was healthy, responsive, and on schedule. I guessed that was a good thing. She also said that if she kicks, it means that she's moving and active…

"_She?" I said surprised. _

"_Yes," the Healer replied, smiling. "You're going to have a girl. We will expect her to be born in late July."_

_I looked at my parents: my dad was staring at the monitor where his grandchild was displayed, and my mum had tears in her eyes and a hand covering her mouth. "Oh, Lily," she gasped._

_I didn't really put the pregnancy into perspective until I found out that I was going to have a girl. This was like reality hitting me hard in the face. I thought I realized what I'd gotten myself into when I saw that plus sign on the pregnancy test, but no. I was convinced, thereon, that my life was over as I knew it._

_After the ultrasound, we saw Teddy and Victoire with little Remus. They were in the maternal ward as well… very curious…_

"_Hey, Ted," said dad, shaking his godson's trembling hand. "Are you okay?"_

"_Er… I could lie and say no," said Teddy, looking a little too giddy. Seeing all of our confused faces, he continued, "Vic might be expecting… again."_

"_That's wonderful!" I cried. So I wasn't alone in this after all! I gave my cousin a huge hug, and I bet I looked a bit comical, embracing and expecting couple when I, myself, was worried about expecting… even though we didn't know if she was pregnant yet._

_We waited for them to tell us the news. Of course, I kept a watchful eye on Remus when this was all happening. Ever since I last saw him in October, he's been quite a handful. I wondered the reason why Teddy looked so anxious was because there was going to be another rambunctious "little Remus" to take care of, if Vic was pregnant. As I was watching Remus, I stole a few glances at my parents. I felt more than distant to them lately, but who could blame them? I would be afraid to speak to my daughter if she was in this type of situation… I could tell that these next few months weren't going to breeze by like my mum said they did for her._

_Vic and Ted came out of the office. Vic was smiling and Teddy looked a little relieved._

"_Well?" said mum expectantly._

_Ted picked Remus up, and Vic nodded, putting a gentle hand on her own stomach. "Life is just going too fast," she said excitedly._

_I sighed and whispered for only Vic to hear, "I know how you feel."_

_As Ted was talking to dad about more job opportunities and mum was tending to Remus, Vic pulled me aside quietly. "Listen, Lily," my cousin said. "I know this must be tough and awkward for you, but if you need anything… anything at all, I'm always there for you."_

_I hugged Victoire as tight as I could. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."_

I felt a little more comfortable with being pregnant, knowing that I wasn't physically alone.

When I went back to Hogwarts, I told Sam, Joey, and Leon everything in a small section of the Slytherin common room. This specific spot became ours ever since people have seen that I was getting visibly pregnant. At least when I was there, no one cared to be around me anyway… I guessed being pregnant paid off somewhat.

However, the next day, Sam wanted to talk to me privately about Mark, but when we arrived at our "special spot", Cindy and Gavin were there… and it didn't look pretty…

"_What the hell!" I screamed. They broke apart abruptly. "Why is it wherever I go, you two seem to pop up in my life?!"_

"_Lils," said Gavin, looking ashamed and slightly surprised. That jerk had some nerve!_

"_Don't you 'Lils' me!" I countered back. "You have no right!"_

_For once, I wanted him to shout back at me… to give me a reason to hex into the next century. Yet, he did something I nor anyone else expected him to say: "You're right."_

"_What?" Sam, Cindy, and I said simultaneously, looking confused._

"_You don't mean that, do you Gavey?" Cindy pouted, clinging to Gavin's arm. I guessed that I was still the only one who knew Gavin hated clingy chicks._

_As expected, he pulled his arm out of her reach, and said to her calmly, "I really hate when you do that."_

"_What are you talking about?" Cindy cooed, beating her eyes._

_Gavin stared at me, ignoring Cindy's question. "I didn't realize how beautiful you were until the day we met at your birthday party. And I think you've gotten prettier ever since." He took my hand in his, and whispered, "I love you, Lily Potter."_

_I laughed, looked down at my growing belly, and back up. My emerald eyes were locked in his amazing brown… just like the night we met. All I could say was, "I love you too, Gavin Owens."_

_Then he gently pressed his lips to mine. It was the most passionate kiss we've ever shared because of the fact that we haven't been together in such a long period of time. What felt like many hours, we broke apart. I saw that we scared the Evil Witch of the School away, and that made me even happier than I felt._

_Suddenly, we heard Sam whine, "Fine! If you two are back together, then I'll talk to Joey about my problem, which is _way _more important than some stupid love story!" She stormed out of the portrait hole in a huff._

_I sighed, still in Gavin's arms. "She's always been such a drama queen." Gavin and I started to laugh with relief of being with each other again._

That whole day was centered between me and Gavin, and oddly enough, people were actually saying what a cute couple we were again. At the end of that day, we snuck up to the Astronomy Tower so Gavin could show me the stars. Seriously, I wasn't really into the whole "new, corny Gavin", but it didn't look half bad when we arrived…

"_Wow," I whispered, obviously I impressed. I glanced at Gavin, who was smiling sheepishly. "Wait… was this for Cindy?"_

"_Actually, I planned on breaking up with her a while ago, I but never got the chance to do it because she kept shoving her tongue down my throat," he said quickly. "Let's just forget that Cindy ever interfered." He motioned for me to lie down with him._

_As we sat there looking at the stars, I felt his hand brush over mine. I didn't know whether that was on purpose or not, but the simplest touch from him put such an electric shock on me. The baby must've felt it too because she gave my stomach a huge kick._

"_Whoa," I gasped, placing my hand where I felt her push._

"_Are you okay?" he panicked, looked worried._

_I took a deep breath and said, "She's glad your back, I guess."_

"_Wha-? It- it's a girl?" _

"_Apparently." I laid down on the canvas, and Gav followed me in suit._

"_That- that's- great! Fantastic." He looked away, grinning slightly._

_I slid my hand on top of his. "Listen," I said. "I know this must be hard for you to handle, but I feel the same way… trust me. But, believe me, we can get through this. With your parents and my-"_

"_I've never told you, did I?" he interrupted. "I don't have a mother." I glanced up at him, shocked, as he stared at the starlit sky. "My mum died when I was born, and I've always blamed myself."_

"_It wasn't your fault," I whispered. "You were just a baby… how were you at fault?"_

"_If I wasn't born earlier than I was supposed to, my mum would be here."_

"_If you weren't born earlier than you were supposed to, you wouldn't be here."_

"_You wouldn't be pregnant."_

"_I wouldn't be in love."_

_That stopped him from going even further down the path of pity. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks," he sighed._

"_That's why you want to keep the baby?" I asked, coming to a possible resolution._

_He nodded. "I don't want our… daughter… to think that it was her fault that we didn't keep her."_

_There was an awkward kind of silence where we heard distant humming of the merpeople from the Black Lake. "So…" I muttered. "If we _do _keep the baby, how are we going to juggle that, plus a job to support her, plus we have to finish at least our sixth year to survive in the real world."_

"_I've been thinking about that," he said calmly. "I really don't see what's wrong with my dad taking care of her for a year until I drop out, and then you could stay for your seventh year. I know how much you'd like to work at the Ministry."_

"_I also like to write," I countered back conversationally. "I could settle with being an author."_

"_You could make it or break it with that," Gav replied honestly._

_I sighed and glanced down at my stomach. "I wish I were older, so I wouldn't be so confused." Then I asked him, "Where do you want to go when you get out of here?"_

"_Before I met you?"_

_I giggled. "Of course."_

"_Well," Gavin started, putting a protective arm around my shoulders. "I always thought that I could be a Healer of some sort… I just don't want to deal with blood. I'm not very good with blood."_

"_Well, what do you want to do now?"_

"_I think a job in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade would work out… for the time being." He shifted on his side to face me, and he place his palm on my stomach. "We'll make this work. We have to."_

_And as I dozed off, I heard Gavin murmur perfect nothings in my ear while he calmed our baby's kicking and tumbling by rubbing my stomach slowly. Just then, I thought life couldn't be anymore perfect._

I was stupid and naïve… I didn't know what a perfect life was. I was just in a moment of relaxation. How many times do you see a pregnant fifteen-year old relaxing?

Gavin was my everything, but what he planned to do was what changed our lives… forever.

A/N: Another one is finished! Yay! I put in my book that the ending was a cliffhanger… Idk… you decide. I hope you weren't expecting me to just leave Gavin out of the picture. That would be wrong! Even though he's just a character, he's a sweetheart and he definitely means what he says.

Oh yeah, and Dee, I'm totally brainstorming on the whole Rose/Scorpious idea… I just can't decide if I want it to be SAM compliant though. :/

Review please!

Thanks!

LL! J


	7. Sacrificing Everything

Something About Me…

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter 7: Sacrificing Everything

So far, Gavin and I have been strong for the most part. Only one thing seemed to bother us, and it wasn't the people who stared and whispered. It was the people that made us a laughing stock. This problem wasn't just with Cindy and her gang of friends, but it was shown in all of the other three Houses. Gavin was even beat up a couple of times by a bunch of Ravenclaw sixth years. They used to call him many stupid and vulgar names just because he was going to be a father at sixteen. However, we didn't want to give them the satisfaction of letting them get to us.

Rose tried her hardest to get me to forgive her. I did forgive her, of course, but she didn't know that. She's one of those people who thought she wasn't forgiven unless she apologized herself. That's an Aunt Hermione quality right there. I remember telling her that the news was going to get out anyway. She just made it easier for me to explain to my parents when they knew before I told them. I didn't have to face the "first reaction", so to speak.

She also told me that people aren't just bothering me and Gav, but they're also affecting my family as well. She explained that Al told her that James was never going to speak to me again.

Great.

When I thought that my whole family disowned me at the end of the fifth month of my pregnancy, there was an uproar that started in the Great Hall…

_I waddled in the Great Hall with Joey and Leon. As usual, people were staring and whispering. Even though it became a regular routine, it put an invisible steak in my heart every time. I was as human as the next person, and I felt the same way as a regular human being. My heart broke when broken, and whenever my classmates decided it was polite to point at me, I always had the urge to cry. Yet, I didn't, and that's what made me feel strong._

_When I sat down, Sam nudged me to look at who was walking down the row between the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. I immediately saw Gavin, who sported another black eye and a few bruises. That was the last straw… I didn't think I could take this ridicule anymore. He sat down next to me quietly, ignoring all of our looks of shock and concern. "So," he asked me conversationally, as if nothing was out of order. "How was your day?"_

_I glared at him and whispered harshly, "What happened to you?"_

"_Nothing," he said casually, grabbing a meat pie._

"_Oh, come on! Who was it this time?"_

"_The same gang," he admitted quietly._

"_The Ravenclaws?!"_

"_Yeah." I shot up and began to stalk over to the Ravenclaw table, but Gavin stopped me halfway. "Don't… that's what they want you to do."_

"_I don't care," I cried. "I said before, if they do it again, I'll beat the shit out of them."_

_He caught me in his arms as I struggled to pass him. "Stop, Lils," he whispered in my ear. "I don't want you getting hurt."_

"_Look at the lovely couple!" boomed one of the Ravenclaws and their table, which was the second table from ours. As much as I was the main topic of everyone's conversations these days, I hated being the centre of attention._

"_Yeah!" chimed in another. "I think they're discussing on how to use the contraceptive charm, Rodger."_

"_Aw, rotten luck then, Davey!" shouted Rodger. 'Don't even go there,' I thought threateningly, grasping my wand firmly in my robes._

"_Why's that?" Davey inquired, mocking curiosity. All of a sudden, the Great Hall went completely quiet._

"_Because," replied Rodger loudly. "They're a little late!" The group nearest them sniggered._

_I was just about to pounce those sixth year bastards, but Gavin held me back even more, holding me by the forearms. "Be strong, Lils," he whispered. Tears were silently streaking down my face. _

"_Oh look!" laughed Davey. "The little mummy's got her knickers in a twist!" 'Where were the bloody professors when you needed them?' I thought desperately._

"_Apparently, it seems GavGav has been in little mummy's knickers for sometime now." Many people laughed this time. "Probably because he wants to feel important to someone."_

"_Yeah," replied Davey. "I hear that he doesn't get much love from his little mummy."_

_He loosened up his grip on my shoulders. "No," he muttered quietly, yet dangerously._

"_That's enough," I heard a familiar voice call out of all the clamor. Albus stood up slowly from the Gryffindor table, calmly walked over to the Ravenclaws, and said, "That's my sister you're talking about."_

"_Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Knocked-up's-brother," laughed Rodger. "Why don't you tell your sister to go back to slut school? I think they're missing-"_

_Rodger was brought to an abrupt stop by Al, sweet and gentle Albus Severus Potter, who punched Rodger so hard that he was actually pushed to the ground. Al reached down, picked Rodger up by his robes, and said, "Her name is Lily. She's the bravest girl I've ever seen. And Gavin is way much more of a man than you'll ever be, you bastard." With that he walked out, winking at me at the last second._

That made me, once again, hopeful that I wasn't alone. Yet, once again, there was another hill for me to climb: Rodger, apparently, wrote to his father, who was a Ministry of Magic official, telling him about this little "incident". Truthfully, I still don't know how he managed to skip the part where he's the one who started it all. Apparently, Albus could've gotten arrested because he's of-age. In legal Ministry terms, it's called an "assault" if an of-age witch or wizard attacks an underage witch and wizard.

Al respectfully went to his hearing without a fuss. It lasted for about an hour, and he came back to school the same day. His sentence was very small: he received the trace again, and he would be able to get his privileges back when he turned eighteen, which would be in September. Al took his punishment like the way it was, but he did say that the Wizengamot wanted to see me and Gavin. I remember freaking out over this. However, Al said that they'd give me a letter to inform me.

And so they did…

"_Oh crap," I muttered inwardly. We were all in the Great Hall for breakfast when Bear dropped an official looking letter with the famous "MoM" sealing the envelope. I took a deep breath because I had a feeling this was about the baby._

_Gavin wasn't in the Great Hall that morning… he studied all night according to Joey. He said that he wanted to catch up._

_I didn't have time to open the letter because it started to open itself and read aloud:_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are regretful to inform you that you are to attend a hearing on 3 April, 2024 to discuss the matter of your unexpected pregnancy. We've sent a letter to your parents, Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ginevra Potter, regarding the hearing. You are to attend with them only. You may not bring anyone else._

_Because of your condition, we insists you not to worry about the measures we are about to take to help you and Mr. Gavin Owens make the right decision for the child._

_Hope you are coping well,_

_Grace Howe, Secretary of Magic_

_Well, that just made my day. 'I didn't need the Ministry of Magic to tell me what to do with my life… that's what parents were for!' I thought. 'It's all that bloody Rodger Price's fault! I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to-"_

"_Lily!" panted Gav, waking me out of my reverie. He stood behind me and shoved a letter in my face. It had the same Ministry seal on the envelope._

_I turned around in my seat to face him. "I know."_

"_They can't do this!" he cried as he sat down beside me. "Can they?"_

"_I guess so."_

_Gav sighed. "We'll make it through… you'll see."_

"_When's your hearing?" I asked him._

"_Er…" he began, looking back at his letter. "2 April."_

"_That's odd."_

"_What's odd?"_

"_Why would your hearing be first if I'm the one having the baby?"_

_He pondered this for a moment. "Maybe they think I don't want her, and then they'll surprise attack you and agree to what I say."_

"_Maybe… we'll see."_

That week, my dad arrived to excuse me from all of my classes so we could prepare what we were going to do and say during the hearing. I remember six days before my hearing, I was in my room, staring at the ceiling with nothing else to do but daydream. All of a sudden, I heard the front door open and close, and then the voice of James called out…

"_HULLO! Anyone home?" His voice sounded a tad different… but he was nineteen. Voices change over time, I guessed._

_I ran down stairs… well, as best as I could… and replied, "Dad's at work and Mum is grocery shopping." _

_He looked startled to see me, and I didn't blame him. How would you react if you saw your knocked-up sister unexpectantly when she was supposed to be in school? "Oh," said James when he recovered. "It's you." He proceeded into the house, and landed in the kitchen. I followed him quietly, watching him search in the refrigerator and cupboards. "Is there anything edible in this house?"_

"_Like I said," I replied. "Mum's getting food."_

_He looked at me again, then his eyes diverted to my stomach, which was getting noticeably bigger. James sat down at the table and rummaged through some old _Daily Prophet_ papers._

_I sighed and sat down across from him, holding my head up with my hand. "I know you hate me because of what I am and what I've become. I understand… trust me. I understand that you wouldn't speak in my direction when I was sorted as a Slytherin. I understand that you'd call me a slut when you saw me and Joey in the boys dormitory at that party… for the record he's gay, and he's been gay even when you saw me with him." The whole time I spoke, James kept his head down, but I knew he was listening. He always has this concentrating look on his face when he's listening to something important. "And I understand that you've disowned me because I became pregnant. Just remember this, James Sirius Potter…" I paused, in which he lifted his head up tentatively, and I smiled, "I forgive you."_

_He appeared as shocked as I felt. "Really?"_

_I nodded, grasping his hand in mine. "You're my brother… I'll even love you if you were planning to humiliate me in front of the whole family tomorrow morning… mind you, I wouldn't be very happy."_

_He chuckled and said, "I wouldn't do that. I guess I was just acting immature."_

"_When?" I asked. "Two minutes ago?"_

"_What?"_

"_You weren't talking to me, like, two minutes ago."_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

_There was a slight pause, then James whispered, "I wasn't going to tell anyone until mum and dad came home but… I'm getting married!"_

"_Oh my Dumbledores!" I cried excitedly, jumping out of my seat. "That's amazing! Congratulations!" _

"_Thanks," he said, smiling brightly._

"_One question though."_

"_Go ahead."_

"_Who is she exactly?"_

_He smiled even more, almost blushing, and said, "Her name is Amber, and she's the most beautiful girl in the whole world."_

"_I don't think I've heard of her before."_

"_You didn't… she's a muggle." I was shocked. James was always so traditional, and said that he was going to marry a witch. I guessed times have changed for the better. "She has the most amazing hazel eyes and long dark brown hair. I met her at my part-time job I started last year."_

"_Where did you get a job where you'd find a muggle for a wife?" I inquired him, teasing him a bit._

"_I work at that café around the corner to get some muggle money, and I ended up getting a muggle as well."_

"_That's great! I'm really happy for you." Maybe I said that last statement a little too bitterly because James looked unconvinced. He stood up and helped me up as well._

_He gave me a long-awaited hug and he said, "I really don't know what you're going through, so I had no right to overreact like I did. Dad told me about how much you like Gavin, and I had to take that into consideration. I also had to tell myself that you're not a little girl anymore." I stepped back a bit, feeling a slight tug in my stomach. "You are so much more than a little girl."_

"_James," I said, my throat tightening up. "You're gonna make me cry. _

"_Well, don't," he said simply. "I hate it when people cry… I get emotional too."_

_I laughed, despite the fact that a tear ran down my face. "Oh come off it… you're never emotional."_

"_Yeah I am! Remember that time Al dropped a whiz-bang on my foot? I cried like I never cried before."_

"_Wasn't that, like, ten years ago?"_

"_Geese, Lils!" he exclaimed. "I'm trying to make you feel better, and you're just killing it!"_

For the next five days, James and I were becoming as close as we were before I became a Slytherin. He even allowed me to meet Amber before the rest of the family found out about the engagement.

She was really nice. Apparently, she knew about magic and about my pregnancy, which indirectly told me that James did actually care about me before we made amends. She looked like one of those models in _Witch Vogue_. There were times when I wanted to push her into the nearest restaurant and shove everything on the menu down her throat because she was just so bloody skinny!

The morning of the hearing was horrible. I woke up late, got dressed as quickly as I could, ate my breakfast just as fast, which lead for me to unfortunately throw up right before we were to leave by the visitors entrance to the Ministry. My mum and dad looked a mess as well. I really didn't think of how they felt about the whole situation at hand… until the hearing that is…

"_Lily Luna Potter," said the Head of the Court. "Lives at number seven Blake Point, Esher. Age sixteen, currently learning Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year, and nineteen weeks and six days with-child as of today?"_

"_Yes sir," I replied timidly._

"_We understand that you are underage, and would like to know what you are going to do when the child is born." The judge wasn't harsh, which I was grateful for. Dad said the former Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was the Head of Court when he was tried in his fifth year. He also said that Fudge wasn't as nice as he expected._

"_Er…" I thought. "I really don't know. I know that I want what's best for her, but I don't know how I'd be able to take care of her if I keep her. And I don't know anybody who'd be willing to let me be in her life without being the actual legal mother."_

"_So do you want to keep the baby?"_

"_I do," I said earnestly. "But, like you said, I am underage."_

"_We've talked to Gavin Owens previously, and he suggested something that will change his life forever." I glanced up at mum, who looked as confused as me._

"_What exactly would that suggestion be?" croaked my dad, gripping my hand tightly._

"_Well," started the judge. "Mr. Owens fully agreed to keep the baby unless you thought otherwise, but under strict condition. He is willing, from this day forward, to work in Hogsmeade on every weekend and everyday in the summer. By then the baby will be born, I presume. He proposes he'll stay with the baby in Hogsmeade village, in a flat provided by the Ministry, while you stay at school for the remaining years-"_

"_No!" I interrupted harshly. "You can't make him do that! He wants to be a Healer! He's the one that knows what he wants, and being in school will help him achieve it! You can't crush his dreams like that!"_

"_Mind you, Miss Potter," replied the judge. "I did not make this proposal… Mr. Owens devised the whole plan." I slumped in my chair, speechless. I couldn't believe that Gavin would do that! Of course I was flattered, but he did not have to sacrifice everything. The judge smiled. "You have a wonderful companion looking after you, Miss Potter. I assure you he did not take no for an answer._

"_Also," he continued, on a more authoritative note. "On behalf of the Ministry of Magic, we proclaim that if you and Gavin Owens do not raise at least two thousand Galleons as a loan for all expenses given by the Ministry before the summer of next, we shall have the authority to put the baby in the Marauders Orphanage. We shall ask that no family members are to give them any money," he indicated to my parents, who both nodded automatically. Then he looked at me again. "The same conditions apply if there's any sexual activity between you and Mr. Owens in the presence of the baby, and if you do not have passing grades in all of your subjects. Have I made myself absolutely clear?"_

_I smiled, relieved. "Yes sir."_

I didn't really care what else he said because I was just told, by law, that I could keep my baby! Even though this meant that Gavin would have to learn how to take care of a baby first. He chose to sacrifice everything for his family, and I thought that was very noble of him. I began to think that Gavin and I were sorted in the wrong house… we could've done well in Gryffindor. I guess it was our destiny to meet in Slytherin.

A/N: I have officially completed this story in writing, and all I have to do is type, which is hard for me to do because I don't focus very well. Hahaha! There are a total of 11 chapters in this story, and I am working on the sequel (or as my friend De would say, "the Squeak-quel"). I feel that a sequel is needed for the full story line to be understood, so that is what I am going to do, and nobody can stop me! So, stay tuned!

Reviews are like pie… I love 'em!

LL!


	8. Better Beginnings

Something About Me

By: LittleLauren:]

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE SEVENTH BOOK (IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT BY NOW). :P

Chapter 8: Better Beginnings

For the next month, Gavin was really getting to work, both in school and in Hogsmeade. I only saw him during breakfast, Herbology, and the four minute intervals we have to get to our next lessons. He was really trying to show me how much he cared by catching up with most of the work he let slide when we were in the "honeymoon stage" of our relationship… well, that's what Amber called it. That's when I realized exactly how much Gavin loved me and his daughter.

Even though I didn't go to Hogsmeade anymore, I heard from others that Gav was working so very hard at 3Broomsticks, and I was glad that he didn't give up. Yet, I did feel a little awkward because I felt like I should be doing something to help him, but he seemed to be convinced that keeping his baby inside me for nine months was enough. He meant well, but he was tired whenever he came back from work at six every night.

We had our "private moments", of course, but they were usually to study or go over some last minute review. O.W.L.S were getting closer to being taken, and the times that we could've been snogging, we were up to our elbows in essays and summarizing. The one subject that I knew I would pass was History of Magic, but Gavin was a different story…

_Gavin had his school shoes off and his green and silver Slytherin tie was loose on his soft neck. He laid on the couch love seat while I was sitting in a single cushion-like chair, which reclined my slightly swollen feet. He looked as if he were sleeping, but I knew he was just concentrating._

"_Next question." I went down the list. "Who was the Headmaster when the Battle of Hogwarts took place?" I prompted Gavin._

"_Er…" he thought. "Dumbledore?"_

"_After him."_

"_McGonagall?"_

"_She's a Head_mistress_."_

"_Snape?"_

"_You got lucky," I said glumly while he opened his eyes half-heartedly and smiled smugly. "Okay…" I went down the list of questions in his notebook, quietly loving the fact that his handwriting slanted slightly and his "g"s looked more like "q"s. "Name four of seven Horcruxes that were destroyed to conquer Voldemort."_

"_Alright…" he began, biting his lower lip… I also thought that was a cute antic of his. "One: The diary… Two: The locket… erm… Three: the snake… and Four…" there was a huge pause, but all of a sudden Gav jumped up and cried tiredly, "Merlin, Lily, I don't know! I can't do this!"_

_I disregarded what he said, and I asked him, "Who's my dad?"_

"_What does that have to do with-"_

"_Who's my dad?" I interrupted him._

"_Harry Potter," Gavin said as if it were a stupid question._

"_Mhm."_

_It took Gavin a few minutes to catch on. "Either he's a Horcrux or you are just randomly quizzing me."_

"_Oh, yes, Gavin," I replied sarcastically. "I'm just quizzing you about my family during our study session."_

_Gavin looked surprised. "I never knew your dad was a Horcrux."_

"_Neither did I unti- hang on," I whispered loudly. "You should know this stuff… the review test is tomorrow!"_

"_Well I'm sorry, Lily," he countered back groggily, putting his head in his hands. "Professor Binns' voice is very soothing, and it puts me to sleep, okay? Is that such a crime?"_

_I maneuvered out of my chair and sat down next to him. "It is when we don't have enough money to afford to sleep in class," I said, patting him on the shoulder._

_Gavin glanced up at me and looked so dog-tired. I would've been too if I had to hold a job and good grades for the most difficult testing of our lives. I didn't think I had to remind him that these examinations were the last chance he had to becoming a Healer someday._

"_I know," he sighed, slumping his posture. "I'm trying as hard as I can, Lils."_

"_I know you are," I agreed. I thought for a moment and considered, "How about instead of studying, you go to bed."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_I nodded. "You need it."_

"_Okay," he yawned. He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you."_

"_I love you too," I smiled gently._

_Then he got down on his knees and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around my slightly bulging middle, and whispered, "Good night, little one." Gavin then dragged himself across the common room and up the stairs to the boy's dormitories._

_When I heard the door shut, I couldn't help but feel so loved by Gavin. Even the baby felt how I did because she began to leap inside me. It wasn't kicking, but it was more like that whooping sensation you get on your first ride on a broom, and it made me silently laugh to myself. For the first time in months, I slept peacefully that night._

The more times I spent with Gavin, the more I felt confident that everything we planned would work. We even visited our flat in Hogsmeade. It was bigger than I expected: there was a living room, a kitchenette, and two bedrooms. There was only one floor, which I expected. And, the house was all fully furnished and loaded with food supply. I guessed that the ministry wasn't that bad.

In the middle of May, Gavin was almost finished with the nursery, which was where I was to sleep. Although there was a week before O.W.L.S, he kept working on a regular basis. While he painted the room, I would prompt him with questions to prepare him for the examinations.

Being seven months along, the only thing people noticed when they saw me was my huge belly, and it was making me feel self-conscious. It might've been weird to see a pregnant sixteen year-old trying to look as skinny and attractive as possible; however, Gavin was the only one I wanted to impress, but he would always say that I got more beautiful everyday. Yet, I always doubted it because I would thought I wasn't very attractive.

However, things were definitely looking up. I thought the Professors would take extra precautions for my oral testing, but to the contrary, they weren't very hesitant. The practical tests included Divination, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Transfiguration, and in that order, since the examinations went the same times as your roster.

Just my luck, I remember I had Professor Trelawney herself as my observer during Divination. She asked me what I saw in a crystal ball, but all I saw was my own fat reflection. So I just told her I saw my dad being trampled by a bunch of hippogriffs. She loved that.

Potions wasn't very hard: a middle-aged ministry official tested me on how to make a sleeping draught, and I thought I did pretty good. I didn't think it was my best, but I did make my observer at least daydream a bit.

My Defense observer was a total HUNK! His name was Martin Brooks, and he was twenty-two…

_I waddled into the booth when he called my name, and I stopped dead when I saw him. He had short blondish hair and light blue eyes that seemed to pierce right through me. _

"_Hello," he smiled. "I'm Martin, and I'll be you're Defense observer."_

"_Hi," I sighed in adoration. 'Wow,' I thought. 'He's HOT!'_

_He looked at me, then my stomach, then up at me again, like everyone else did when it was their first time seeing me. "So," he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get this oral test done."_

_I nodded, taking my wand out at the ready. I blushed and thought, 'He said _oral_!'_

_He looked down a list on his clipboard. "Please produce the incantation that you are to use to block unfriendly spells," read Martin._

"_Okay," I took a deep breath. I wasn't nervous, I was just trying to concentrate on Gavin's face, not my totally gorgeous, muscular… tempting… 'No! Stop it! Just say the damn spell!' "Expeliarmus!"_

"_Good," he said gently, checking something off his list. "Name the spell to use to fix this teacup." His hand gestured to the broken China on the table next to him._

"_Reparo," I squeaked, and the cup instantly looked as good as new. _

_He gave the teacup a little tap and smiled up at me. "Very nice." I didn't know why, but he made me want to snog him senseless when he smiled… and it was creeping me out._

_I didn't think I'd get through the rest of that test without getting really "excited" over this Martin character. My doctor did say that I would have random urges during months six through nine. Yet, as much as I wanted to get in this guy's pants, I was dying to get out of there._

_So, as soon as I was free to go, I dashed out of the classroom, and ran to the Great Hall as fast as I could. I knew Gavin would be at the Slytherin table because the O.W.L.S went alphabetically. Yet, I caught him just arriving in the Great Hall with one of his friends, while I was still on top of the stairs._

"_Gav!" I called out. Gavin turned around quickly, panicking a bit. He dashed up the stairs, and when he realized I wasn't going into labor, he gave me a hug. As he hugged me, I took a whiff of his special scent that made him Gavin… NOT Martin._

_He let go a little, and began to say, "Hey beauti-" but I cut him off with the biggest kiss I ever gave him before. I had my hands on the side of his face so he wouldn't let his lips part mine before I wanted him to. After what felt like a well-deserved kiss, I broke apart from him. Gavin himself appeared to looked confused and shocked at the same time. "-ful," he finished._

"_Sorry," I admitted as we proceeded into the Great Hall. _

"_Clearly I missed something," he said, scratching the back of his head._

_As we ate, I told him about Martin, and all he did the whole time was nod understandably and stuff his face with a long-awaited lunch, "Then," I continued. "I had the biggest urge to shag him into the next century! It was disgusting and horrible, and I felt like such a slut." When I finished my epic tale, I received the same reply from the beginning. That stated to piss me off. "Say something! You're leaving me in the dark here!" I squealed._

_He took his time in chewing and swallowing his food, but he eventually said, "It's no big deal. All of the guys are talking about this 'Mystery Martin' and how he's 'wooing' half the girls in the school."_

"_Says who?" I asked, furrowing my brow._

"_Says all the guys," Gavin said simply._

"_I don't believe it."_

_As if on cue, Sam came stumbling over to the Slytherin table, blushing slightly. She wore a devilish smile on her face. "You'd never guess what I did."_

"_Did you actually study for once?" chimed in Leon, who arrived a minute later._

"_No… this is even better than that!" she sat down and whispered. "I kissed my observer!"_

"_Where?" I inquired, getting interested in her story of the day._

"_On the mouth of course!" she replied whimsically._

"_Hang on," said Leon. "Did this observer have thick blonde hair and sexy, muscular arms?"_

"_You bet."_

_Leon laughed and whispered, "I kissed him too."_

_Somehow, Sam's expression completely diminished at this last statement, and it was replaced with a look of betrayal. "He is way out of your league, my friend, and you have a boyfriend!" _

"_Well, if you don't tell Joey, then I won't tell Mark." Sam frowned a bit, but she knew that her boyfriend wouldn't take this news so well, so she kept her mouth shut._

_Gavin gave me an 'I told you so' look._

"_But it's wrong of _me _to think such things in my present state!" I outburst._

"_Don't worry, Lils," reassured Gavin gently. "I heard from Lysander that this Martin was testing a Hufflepuff girl on how to make a love attraction potion, and she accidentally spilled it on him. Besides, I don't blame you for giving in so quickly, considering your hormones are going haywire nowadays."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked aggressively._

_Gavin's eyes became wide with fear, realizing what he just said. "I- er-" I looked up at him expectantly. "I love you?"_

_I stared at him for the longest time. Then I said, eyes squinted, "Nice save, genius."_

The rest of my practical examinations went smoothly as I hoped for. Gavin figured that he shouldn't test my patience when I was that far in my pregnancy… I thought that was a smart choice.

Finally, O.W.L.S were over, and we were all looking forward to summer break. Gavin and I had a lot to look forward to, that was for sure. As much as we were anxious of what would happen when the baby arrived in late July, we were also very excited. We had the proper support to make this work.

The last day of school was eventful to say the least. Sam said to me that she was definitely going to 's when 'the little bugger comes out', which made me laugh. Sam never thought before she said anything, and that was one of her antics that made her my friend, oddly enough. Joey and Leon gave me so many hugs that I lost count. They said to me that they would see me soon and that I'll be as beautiful as ever. Gavin would've been angry at this remark, but he knew Joey and Leon all too well. He knew that they were gay, so it didn't phase him.

Although Gavin and I had a house provided my the Ministry, we had to separate to our respected houses so we could prepare for the rest of our young lives…

_Helping me out of my seat, Gavin said, "I'm really going to miss you, Lils."_

"_Me too," I sighed. "But I'll see you later."_

_He engulfed me into a long embrace. "I'll see you both later."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oi! Lily," called Albus. "C'mon! Dad has to go back to work soon."_

"_I'd better go," I said slowly, wanting to saver the moment of being with Gavin._

_He kissed me gently on the lips and said, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_Lily!" I heard Al call out impatiently._

_Before I even attempted to grab my trunk, Gavin trailed it along with his own. I waddled off the Hogwarts Express, where I was immediately hugged by my dad._

"_Hello, Lily-dear," dad whispered in my ear. I smiled because it's been so long since my dad called me his 'Lily-dear'. It made me feel even more grateful to be in his arms again._

"_I missed you," I muffled into his chest. "A lot." _

"_Okay, okay!" hurried Al, holding hands with his new girlfriend, Marie Corner. They've been really serious ever since March. "I promised this young lady's parents that I'd bring her back home just in time for graduation."_

"_Fine," said dad calmly. He threw muggle keys at his son, who looked surprised. "You have your own now. It's a pre-graduation present from me and your mother."_

_Al made a low whistle. "Thanks," he whispered. He hugged his girlfriend closer, threw his new car keys up in the air, and said to her, "Let's go for a ride, baby."_

_They walked away, hand in hand, but I still heard Marie ask Al, "Do you even know how to drive?"_

"_Hey," said Al. "Trust me. Besides, dad made me take a driving course last year so I didn't end up hating to drive, like my Uncle Ron…"_

_Their voices faded into the platform to go to Kings Cross Station. Dad and I followed them steadily, thinking when I graduate from Hogwarts. I wondered if I would receive something as extravagant as a car, or maybe my family would think that a two-year-old baby is enough. I shook out of my thoughts just as easily as they came. _

_I tried a glance at dad, who had a straight face the whole ride home. I couldn't help but wonder what he thought of me now…_

"_Lily," dad said quietly, after he stopped the car in our driveway. He turned to face me, grabbed my hand, and continued. "I keep telling myself that you are only sixteen, and you are way too young to be having a baby. But then, I over thought that you've always been mature for your age." There was a slight pause, in which I felt the baby kick my insides lightly. Dad said, "Your mother and I both agreed for you to keep her only because we know that you can handle this. I have full confidence in you. Even though none of us might be ready for July, we are all here for you. Whatever happens, just remember that nobody hates you. We might not know the whole story to how this began, but we trust that you and Gavin will be responsible."_

"_I'm just afraid that the family won't treat me like they used to," I admitted. "I don't want them to look at me like I might break any second."_

"_They won't," dad replied. Then he grinned. "You know, the day we told the family that you were pregnant, Uncle George finally cracked and said he was getting old."_

_I laughed, imagining Uncle George saying something like that to lighten the mood._

"_The point is," dad continued. "We all still love and care for you. And what happened was not a mistake. You know that I was an orphan, right?" I nodded. "And so was Tom Riddle."_

"_I know, but why are you telling me this?"_

_Dad cleared his throat. "I felt that if the baby were to go into an orphanage, she wouldn't be as loved as everyone should. I don't want my grandchild being treated the same way I was growing up because let me tell you, I didn't have a very happy childhood."_

"_Dad?" I whispered._

"_Yes, Lily-dear?" he smiled._

"_Do you really think I can do this?" I asked quietly._

_Dad nodded and said, "I think if the whole family could go through two wars and back, one little baby wouldn't hurt, eh?"_

"_I guess not."_

"_I love you, Lily-dear."_

"_I love you too, Daddy-dear."_

For the next three weeks, I've been getting hotter and sweatier as well as irritable and getting even bigger, if that was even possible. I've been able to walk, but at a very slow pace.

James and Amber apparently told the family about their engagement a couple days after my hearing. So naturally, my grandmum hosted a Sunday lunch for their good news. That day, mum and dad accompanied me and Al in driving to the Burrow since it was risky for Flew Powder or side-along Apparation this close within the pregnancy. I was prepared for a calm Sunday lunch, but I was in for a…

"_SURPRISE!"_

_The baby kicked hard as I gasped in shock. Yet, it didn't really bother me because when we stepped inside even more, I saw that this party wasn't to celebrate James and Amber's upcoming wedding… it was a baby shower for me and the baby._

_Rose ran up to me and hugged me tight, a trait most Weasley's acquired from Gram. One by one, all of the girls and women greeted me with much affection; however, Vic waved to me from a lounge chair due to the fact that she looked just as big as I was. With an exception for Rosie, Vic, Mum, and Aunt Hermione, everyone there looked at me as if I were a muggle… like they were afraid to do magic in front of me. It was nerve-racking, but I tried to hide my emotions by smiling and thanking everyone for being there. _

_Then, at the very end of the long line of guests, there was my Grandmother._

"_Welcome home, darling," she said smiling. Unexpectedly, she didn't give me an infamous bone-crushing, true-Weasley hug like she always did. And, that wasn't what I was prepared for, so I took it upon myself to refresh her memory. I gave her a tight squeeze that I hoped matched up to her own welcoming grip._

"_It's good to be home, Grandmum," I whispered back._

The rest of that day went pleasantly well, if I remember that much. Yet, I do remember receiving lovely gifts because I still have mostly all of them to this day. I got pink blankets, a white crib, a highchair, a blackish pram, many little clothes that looked as if they could fit a doll, and something called "pumps". Believe me, I actually thought they were for your feet at the time… times definitely change when you look back…

Anyway, I remember getting a book from my Aunt Hermione. Not really a surprise, is it? The book was called "Magical Infants with Care". It's amazing that Gavin and I actually read the whole thing together, with what such little time we had over the summer before the baby actually arrived.

Keeping in mind that Gavin and I did not own a lot of money, my family gave us more and double than what I remember Vic getting when she was pregnant with Remus.

I remember after the baby shower, I would keep myself in my room. And while I was up there, I thought that the room I called my own wouldn't be mine anymore… well, not officially. But, as time passed on, I was admittedly getting more scared. I didn't want to be, but I was. The thoughts of me, living in the big, bad world as an underage witch with an underage wizard raising a little baby was compatible to committing suicide. I felt like I wasn't ready, and I still think that way now.

I don't think I could ever get Gavin's greatly and happily shocked face out of my mind when my dad, my brothers, Uncle Ron, and Mr. Owens brought in all of the gifts I got from the baby shower…

"_Holy crap, Lils!" exclaimed Gavin excitedly. He looked like a little kid, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "This is _amazing_!"_

_I laughed at his reaction. "Thank my family."_

_He looked around at all of the movement in our flat, and walked up to my Uncle Ron who was concentrating on setting up the crib the muggle way. Gavin stopped him abruptly and shook his hand, saying to my uncle, "Thank you sir, for giving us these magnificent gifts."_

"_Er," said Uncle Ron, looking surprised. "You're… welcome?" He stares at my dad blankly, but my dad gave him no support. We all just laughed._

Laughter.

That's something that I became so foreign to after that memory because then it started to hit me hard… I was going to be caring for another human being. And that human being would depend on me and Gavin for everything until she goes off to Hogwarts. Those eleven years, I thought, would be long and hard. I wondered how my mum coped with the three of us, and I remembered her saying something that was passed on from generation to generation:

"_Learn to love coffee… coffee is your friend."_

A/N: Okay… sorry for the wait. I have exams and music so I really didn't have a chance to finish typing. Yet, I did, and that's all that matters. So, I will try to get the ninth chapter on here before HBP comes out… on second thought, I think I would like to put the last three up here, so I can watch the movie all 10 times in peace. HAHA! So, I hope you like it. You guys write such good reviews… keep it up!

LL:]


	9. Oh, the Pain of It All!

Something About Me

By: LittleLauren:]

WARNING: Unexplained Anger and Labor pains… :P

Chapter 9: Oh, the Pain of it All!

I was beginning to doubt that a sixteen-year-old witch could take care of a child without much financial help. And I didn't have much time to change my mind either because I was rounding into month nine quicker than I expected. My mum tried to calm me down one day when I completely snapped…

"_I don't know what I was thinking!" I screamed, while I was crying on the floor, my back against the wall of our living room. "I can't do this! It's impossible for someone to take care of a baby before they're barely of age!"_

"_Lily, you've got to calm down," mum hummed, crouching down in front of me. "We can fix this."_

_I looked at her in disbelief. "Is that your _only _advice?!" I yelled at her, wanting her to fight back, but needing her to comfort me all the same. "I hate being like this!" I pointed at my hige stomach like it was an extraterrestrial alien._

_To stop me from going on about my woes, mum shook my shoulders and said, "You are the bravest girl I know! You _can _do this because I know you more than you think. When you were younger, you wanted to do everything yourself. You are a _very _independent and determined person. I love you Lily Luna Potter, and I won't let anything bad happen to you."_

"_Than why did you let this happen to me?" I said without thinking._

_My mother looked as taken aback as I was. It was as if I had slapped her in the face. She took a moment to recover from my response, then she said, "First off, Lily, I did not let this happen to you… you and Gavin were the ones who decided to have sex. And having a baby is a blessing… _not _a curse." Mum sighed and whispered, "You might have a big mountain in your path, but whatever you do, don't go around it."_

_As much as I wanted to scream at mum some more, I collapsed in her arms, and she calmed me down by humming a long-forgotten song she used to sing to me when I was younger. A song, perhaps, I would soon sing to my daughter._

I still felt more than frightened by having this baby. I kept getting reminders that I would not be alone in this… besides, I wasn't the one who was to care for her during the school year. Gavin was the one who dropped out of Hogwarts and wanted to care of her while I still continued school. Did I mention that I love him?

Gavin's birthday was coming up on the 16 June. He said he didn't want anything much because he said I was enough. Dad brought me over to Mr. Owens' house to see Gavin on that day…

_Mr. Owens opened the door. When he saw me and my father, he gave us a relaxed smile. "Hello," he greeted._

"_Hi," I said politely._

_He and dad shook hands. "Good to see you Christopher."_

"_Please Harry," insisted Mr. Owens. "Call me Chris." He glanced over at me. "You too, Miss Lily."_

"_Thanks… Chris." He noticed I was holding a gift in my hands, and he understood._

"_Gavin's upstairs," he said. As I waddled up the stairs, Chris called back, "No roughhousing."_

_I chuckled inwardly at Chris' irony. Even though it was weird calling Mr. Owens 'Chris', it made me feel welcome and comfortable to be not as formal with him. After all, he was practically family._

_Without making a sound, I opened Gavin's door slightly. He was in a comical situation: he was laying on his bed backwards and trying to use a muggle device called an iPod. "Damn," he murmured quietly, smacking the iPod repeatedly. "This thing never works." Still, I didn't move as he roughly threw the poor device across the room. He sighed, closed his eyes, and whispered, "I messed up big time, mum… but I'm not giving up. I love Lily." He chuckled. "I can't believe this is happening. I want to be a good dad… I'm _going _to be a good dad… I was taken care of by the best._

"_Oh mum, you should see Lily. She's amazing and spunky and tough and brave. Her whole family is great and apparently they care for me as much as I care for Lily. I would think they'd be mad at me for taking advantage of her-"_

_I interrupted him. "You never took advantage of me."_

_He immediately turned around, almost getting whiplash, and asked, "How much did you hear?"_

_I shrugged. "All of it." He sighed, but I encouraged, "You are not worthless at all." I ast down on the bed next to him. "You can do this."_

_He grunted in frustration. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that we agreed on the right decision, but what if something happens and I mess up?"_

"_You won't," I assured him, taking my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be a great dad, Gav."_

_He gave me a small peck on the lips. "Thanks," he smiled halfheartedly. Yet, when he saw a wrapped package in my hand, he said curiously excited, "Who's that for?" Before I could respond, he shoved the package out of my hands and began to tear away at the wrappings. He held up a worn-out book of baby names, and he smiled gratefully this time._

"_This book has been in our family for years," I explained, while he flipped through it. "I thought you'd want to pick out the name, sine you'll be spending the most time with her for now."_

"_Oh, Lils," he began. "Thank you… but it doesn't feel right. I think you should pick out a name because I have a really hard time making decisions like this."_

_I looked at him disbelievingly. "C'mon! Just look in it. We'll pick one out together."_

"_Whatever you say, love." He rolled his eyes and opened the book to the first page. "Abigail?"_

"_No."_

"_Adelile?" _

"_Ew."_

"_Afilda?"_

"_What?"_

"_Never mind."_

"_Keep going then."_

"_Akeela?"_

_We looked at each other and said together, "Nah." I took the book away from Gavin and ran through the A names impatiently._

"_What about Anne?" I asked._

"_Why Anne?"_

"_Well… it's simple."_

"_Why can't we use Anna?"_

_I considered this for a moment. His eyes had this majestically sparkle that made me ask, "Was that your mother's name?"_

_He nodded._

"_Well-"_

_He interrupted me. "But only if you want to, of course. The choice is yours."_

_I smiled. "Let me think about it."_

"_Okay, but in the mean time," said Gavin, flipping through the pages to the middle. He smiled mischievously. "What about Olgatrix?_

_I hit him lightly on the arm. "Now you're just trying to be funny."_

For the remaining weeks, I've been thinking about names. Preferably Gavin's suggestion. The name 'Anna' sounded very pretty and simple… just what I wanted. Still, I didn't know why but I wanted the baby to have an exotic name as well, like Elizabeth. For a sixteen-year-old, these were tough decisions… I mean, most of us teens wouldn't even know if we wanted butter on our toast in the morning, let alone a name for a baby, who would be stuck with its name for the rest of its life. These decisions were enough to make me go crazy. Gavin and I have decided to call our daughter No-name for time being, until we made our decision.

The remainder if my pregnancy was never-ending excitement and pain. Starting the thirtieth week, I've been getting shooting pains called 'contractions'. They usually started whenever I tried to get comfortable, so naturally, I was always in major back pain. These contractions started to progress over the next few weeks. I didn't want to tell anyone what was happening because I was afraid they'd freak out and declare that I was going into labor. And even if I was, I didn't want to believe it.

I was more than happy about my O.W.L scores. I passed everything but Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Astronomy. I always wanted to stay in Muggle Studies because it was like a free period to just sleep or catch up on another class's homework, but I didn't mind. I knew that if I needed any muggle device explained to me, Gram made me promise that I'd go to him. Since I made five O.W.L.S this year, it was certain that I would have more time to spend with No-name after she was born.

Also in my letter, McGonagall said that all of my classes would be in the morning so I could get to my flat earlier than when school hours were over. That meant that I could take over for Gavin earlier so he could either rest or work at 3Broomsticks. It all worked out perfectly in my head. Although, I wasn't expecting for little No-name to arrive so quickly after I received my letter. My family and I were at the Burrow, having a traditional Sunday lunch, when all of a sudden…

"_Ouch!" I gasped, grasping my lower abdomen. Considering that every Weasley, Potter, and Lupin had their eyes on me, I shrugged it off. Yet, my mother kept a vigilant eye on me from then on._

_After lunch, a bunch of my cousins went down to the paddock, the women were cleaning up in the kitchen, and the men were chatting under the canopy outside. In such a small place with about thirty people, and one of them being thirty-five weeks pregnant, it was hard to get around. As Aunt Luna would say, "You're in such a pickle, Silly-Lily." I don't know why, but she happens to be my godmother. I seldom saw her, but I knew she was probably someone who was in the Second Wizarding World War._

_Rose sat me down in a comfy lounging chair next to her so we could talk. Admittedly, it was awkward to talk to people because I was afraid that they'd think that all I wanted to do was talk about the baby, when in reality, I didn't. I was a hormone-raging, rebel-renounced, mood-changing teenager. I didn't want to talk about nappies, booties, and breast-feeding. Yet, with Rosie, I didn't have to worry about all that. She was the one person, besides maybe Sam, who didn't really notice my big bump unless we hugged or something. _

_We were chatting about the best way to get Hugo a new girlfriend when I felt the same sharp pain from earlier, but it felt even stronger. "Ah," I grunted. Rose looked alert and ready to call my mother to my aid, but I waved it off. "Come on, Rosie," I tried to convey her. "This happens all of the time, remember?"_

_Rose didn't look convinced. "But you never acted like this… are you sure you don't want me to get someone?"_

"_I'm fine, and for once, I feel comfortable." It was a bit odd to feel this way, but it felt warm and tingly. "Besides I'm not due for about three more weeks."_

_My cousins eyes grew wide with fear, and she leaned in and whispered, "Then why did your water break?"_

"_What?!" I shifted my weight to one side to see liquid soaking up the lounging chair I was sitting on. "That's not possible!"_

"_Er…" Rose thought quickly. "Maybe you just peed yourself."_

"_Oh yeah!" I said sarcastically, while she motioned to get up. "I just _had _to go _so bad_ that I didn't feel like getting up at all!"_

"_I'm getting someone," she told me, but I grabbed her wrist tightly as another harder contraction wavered on. I screamed so loud that I didn't even care if the muggles heard me. _

"_Uncle Harry!" I heard Rose call out in panic._

_Half a second later, I felt my dad put his hand in mine, told Rose to get my mum, and said to me, "Hold on, Lily-dear, just breathe."_

_That's what I did all the way to St. Mungo's._

Thirty-three hours of hardcore labor was excruciating for a teenager to handle, considering the circumstances. In between those hours, I owled Gavin and Chris, Joey, Leon, and Sam. Gavin arrived about ten minutes after I sent it, but Joey, Leon, and Sam came about an hour later.

Gavin looked sick and like he was going to cry. He never cried before, but I could understand why he'd want to then. I remember that he would wait on me hand and foot. That concept amused me because I've never seen him so frazzled. As much as I was embarrassed for him to see me in such an unattractive state, he thought I was as beautiful as I was when he first saw me.

Only Gavin and my mum were present for the birth. The medi-witch told Gavin to sit in back of me so I had support while I pushed. Every time I was told to push, he tried his best to comfort me, no matter how many evil things I yelled at him. And although I was practically breaking his hands and screaming in his ear, he'd say he loved me so many time that I lost count.

And then, almost in slow motion, there she was: on 11 July, 2024, seven pounds, eleven ounces, and twenty-two inches long. She was so beautiful and delicate that I was afraid to hold her, but the medi-witch said that I could…

"_Wow," whispered Gavin, still sitting behind me on the hospital bed._

"_Yeah," I agreed. "Wow."_

_We were both speechless for a while, but we were just comfortable in the moment. After about ten minutes, the medi-witch peaked her head out of the door, and asked us, "Your family is out here. How many people do you want to bring in at a time?"_

"_Er," I turned my head towards Gavin, who just shrugged. "I guess… whatever the limit is." The medi-witch nodded, and she allowed my parents, Chris, my brothers and Sam. They all crowded around us, observing in awe the new and special life before us._

_Sam, of course, was the first one to speak up. "What's her name?" she asked excitedly, leaning her weight on the bed._

_Gavin looked down anxiously. "Anna," I said more to him than to anyone else. "After Gavin's mother." Everyone smiled, but Gavin and Chris were grinning even wider._

"_I think the middle name should be James," stated my eldest brother casually boisterous. There was that stupid ego again, but he actually reminded me of something I was thinking ever since my hearing._

"_You know," I started. "If you have that kind of attitude toward Anna, I might not make you godfather."_

_James looked as if he was just hit by a bludger. "I- I'm godfather?" he asked, dumbfounded._

_I nodded._

"_Lily," Al tried to dissuade me. "Not that I'm jealous or anything, but… why _James_?"_

"_Well," I answered. "James might've really stupid over the years, but I think he's truly grown up."_

_James smirked proudly, and Al rolled his eyes as if to say, "It's your life."_

_Mum chuckled, "I think that's wonderful, sweetie." _

_I handed Anna over to James and leaned against Gavin's chest. He whispered in my ear, "I really don't mind Anna's middle name being Jamie. It sounds a bit catchy."_

"_Anna Jamie Owens," I said, thinking about how it sounded. "Yeah… I like it."_

_Gavin called out, "Thank you, James."_

"_What did I do?" asked James loudly, causing Anna to cry, her face all red and scrunched-like._

"_Son," said dad, taking his granddaughter out of James' arms gently. "Number one rule of being a godfather: when handling an infant," Anna immediately stopped crying. "Never shout unrepentantly." _

_James just nodded, and he had that concentrating look on his face like he was thinking really hard. _

_Al leaned over to me and whispered, "This is what I mean when I ask you why you'd pick James." _

The two other days spent in the hospital were the most peaceful. My healer taught Gavin and I how to feed, change, hold, and care for Anna. She also said that a medi-witch would be on hold for them whenever we needed assistance, so we were definitely covered.

I remember when we went to our flat with Anna for the first time as a true family. It was freedom… sort of. The minute we were all alone, Anna started to cry, and that was when we began to panic. Gavin was lightly bouncing her up-and-down in a secure hold while I was getting a bottle ready. I was pretty lucky because a bottle was exactly what she wanted. That was my first test as a mother, and I knew it wouldn't be my last.

A week after that, Gavin and I felt more than exhausted. Of course, Chris and my family dropped by once in a while to see how we were coping. Plus, I had all of my school books set for the last two years at Hogwarts due to my generous brothers and cousins.

Those last years were what I needed to accomplish to be with Gavin and Anna for the rest of my life. I knew that I wouldn't necessarily be gone for a whole school year, but it was hard to let go so soon. Besides, I missed Gavin-time. That's what I got for being in situations way beyond my maturity level.

A/N: Nine down... Two more to go! Yay! I hope everyone's having a nice summer! :)  
Read and Review  
LL! :]


	10. A Change in Tactics

Something About Me

By: LittleLauren:]

A/N: It might seem like songfic, but let me reassure you… it's not. And language, hence this story being rated T.

Chapter 10: A Change in Tactics

The first day of my sixth year of Hogwarts was approaching fast. I didn't care about makeup or the latest clothes like I used to, but it didn't really matter. Gavin didn't care about it either and Anna loved me for me because I was her mother. I didn't even think she cared if I had three hundred pimples on my forehead… she needed and wanted me, and that's all I cared about.

As an unnecessary precaution, Gavin and I had different bedrooms. We both thought that was taking things to the extreme, so he snuck in my room every night, as if we were under parental supervision…

_I felt someone crawl in my sheets and hug me close from the back. "Hey, gorgeous," Gavin whispered. He kissed my bare shoulder._

_I shrugged him off tiredly and grunted, "Stop, Gav. I'm exhausted."_

"_C'mon," he murmured. "You only have one more day with us." He placed his hand on my hip and caressed my side up and down. Much to his dismay and my amusement, I rolled over on my stomach. Gavin heaved a frustrated sigh. "Lily," he complained._

"_Shush," I hushed him. "You'll wake Anna."_

"_I don't care," he grumbled against my ear, which sounded oh-so sexy._

_I gave in by shifting to face him, and I placed a small kiss upon his lips. Yet, he never let go until about three minutes later, and I had to regain my composure. "What have you been drinking?" I whispered jokingly._

_He rolled his eyes and smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist, and whispered, "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too," I replied. He leaned in to kiss me again, which I figured would automatically turn into another snog session, so I stopped him. "We have our whole lives to do that again… I'm just really tired."_

"_I understand."_

_We shifted in a position so we could both see Anna peacefully sleeping on her back. We watched her admiringly at how her chest moved up and down steadily as she breathed. It made me think of all the hell I had to go through last year just to see this little infant calm and at peace. It made our efforts worth it. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was our daughter's soft breathing._

Anna was very cooperative most of the time. Yet, if she did start to cry, and I couldn't find the reason why, I used to sing to her. I sang a song called "Pretty Baby" by an American muggle, Vanessa Carlton. But I changed the lyric to made the song "Anna Baby" instead, to get Anna's attention more. Even though I'd sing slightly off key, she'd listen and pay rapt attention to me. Ever since I began to sing to her, I called her my Anna Baby.

I could tell my daughter and I were going to get along, even if we were sixteen years apart. I loved her and she loved me… I even knew what she wanted sometimes, and Gavin would get so jealous because he said he'd never have such a "telepathic" relationship with Anna.

The day I left for Hogwarts was eventful to say the least. I was rushing around and Gavin was tending to Anna, who was crying and whining. When the time came to go back to Hogwarts, Gavin bade me good luck and off I went…

"_Oh my Dumbledore!" exclaimed Sam, hugging me tightly. "You look gorgeous!"_

_I laughed slightly. "Thanks. You're not looking that bad yourself."_

"_But you're the one who just had a baby, but it doesn't even look like you've been through a storm!" she smiled._

_I shrugged, "I guess I'm one if the lucky ones."_

"_Lily!" I heard someone yell from across the other end of the Great Hall. All of a sudden, I felt a tall, lanky figure give me a huge hug. When this mystery person let go, I saw that it was Joey, who had a shining Head Boy badge on his new Slytherin robes._

"_Congratulations, Joey!" I said animatedly._

_Leon arrived next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I'm so proud of him."_

_Joey blushed and said, "Shall we sit?"_

"_Oh, Lily," started Sam talking a mile a minute. "You have to tell me what happened when you got home. How's Anna? She's so beautiful! She has your eyes and nose, but the rest is all Gavin. By the way, how is he? Is he going to miss Hogwarts because I'd be hap-"_

"_Sam!" I stopped her. "I'll tell you everything you need to know later."_

The rest of the might was like any other night. I stayed at Hogwarts overnight that night because it was so late anyway, and I didn't want to walk in the dark. I told Sam everything from Anna's birth to that exact point in time I was talking to her. I felt bed that I wasn't going to be rooming with her everyday and night, but I knew she understood.

Joey and Leon decided to come out with their relationship because they thought it was like not being able to breathe when they wanted to. They just wanted to be able to date outside of their dorms. They didn't exactly "advertise" themselves by snogging in the corridors, like every other couple in Hogwarts, and I thought that was adorable.

Speaking of the corridors, I remember people staring and whispering even after Anna Baby was born. But, I got used to it before then. Anyway, I didn't feel alone because my dad said he was treated the same way during most of his Hogwarts years. Cindy would call me such childish names like "Baby Mama", "Knocked-up Knickers", "The Slytherin Slut", or, my personal favorite, "Whore…"

"_Yes?" I turned around slowly. I tried my best to show a pleasant smile on my face, as if her comment didn't bother me. Sam gave me a look that said that I shouldn't feed her taunts, but I didn't care._

"_I said I need your notes, whore," Cindy said rudely._

_I took my grand-old time putting my quill down, standing out of my seat, and saying to her in a mocking courteous voice, "Why, Cindy? Did you fall asleep during Professor Binns' lessons? Or did you just skip class so you can do naughty things to those oh-so eager boys?"_

_She shoved me so hard that I hit the desk I was working on. She whispered threateningly, "You should really keep your mouth shut, Baby Mama." I glared at her with the same measure she did, but unlike her, I had a knowing smile on my face. "You are wavering over thin ice, Potter. You better watch your step."_

"_Don't worry about me, Taylor," I whispered back calmly. "I fell through the ice a long time ago, and the water feels fine."_

_Out of all the things she could have done to me in that moment, I didn't expect her to just turn on her heal and walk away. When she was fully out of the library, Sam asked loudly, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"_

"_Shhhh!" shushed Madam Pince, who was as ancient as Dumbledore himself._

_I sat back down. "We can only guess," I sighed._

I guessed many things after that: Did she truly care for me, or, at least, pity me? Although I didn't want her pity, I almost felt as if she wanted the "attention" I must've been receiving in her eyes. My questions were answered one day, when I had a free period. I was going up to Sam's dormitory, when I found her…

_I heard heart-breaking sobs coming from the girls dormitory bathroom, and when I opened the door, I saw Cindy. She was sitting in an upright fetal position with a razor blade in one hand. The other arm was facing the razor, as if she was going to cut herself, yet her forearm looked bare and untouched. Ignoring the fact that we were sworn enemies, I rushed to her side without hesitation. I hugged her so tight, just like the way I did when Anna Baby started to cry._

"_I can't," she cried as I rocked her back and forth. "I can't do it. I want to… but I can't."_

"_Shh," I soothed. After about fifteen minutes, Cindy calmed down to small sniffles and sputtering intakes of breath. I felt it safe to ask her, "Why?"_

_I knew she understood my question by the way she looked at me. With a tear streaked face, she replied bitterly, "I'd rather end it now than later." I was confused by this, so she continued with a manic chuckle, "You are so _perfect, _aren't you? You get pregnant with the guy of your dreams, and everything worked out fine. I'm stuck here with no one to love. Besides… no one would ever love me."_

_Tears of confusion, alarm, and sorrow were starting to form in my eyes that were slowly cascading down my face. I never realized how much pain anyone else was in during my fifth year because I was a bit preoccupied. Yet, I rethought that I didn't have to be as selfish last year as I was… was that why Cindy was hurting? Because she was jealous of my life?_

_She continued, "My parents practically ignore my presence, my brothers push me around at home, and my ex-boyfriend can't take a hint when I say that I don't want to be intimate with him… this is _every_ summer! I go through life like some sort of puppet when I go back home… all I want is control over _my _own life! I wish I had your life… I wish I could feel the same way you do towards your daughter! Don't you understand?! I WANT SOMEBODY TO NEED ME!" Cindy began to cry harder this time._

_I was speechless for a moment, but when I regained my strength, I spoke from my heart. "I never knew how you felt… I mean, _I _thought _you _were the perfect one. You always appeared unscathed and sure about your life. I never really thought you needed attention… is- is that why-?"_

"_Yes," she interrupted. "That is why I snogged Gavin when he said you weren't working out. I clung to him because he told me that I could tell him anything. When I told him what I just told you, he felt bad. He asked me what would make me feel better, and that's when I started to snog him. I don't _like_ him the way you do, but I felt so controlling for once in my life."_

"_I don't know what to say," I whispered, but somehow, I managed, "I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" she cried. "What did you do that was so horrible to me?"_

"_I was ignorant all these years," I replied. "But all this time, I thought you wanted all the bickering and antagonizing and… everything. You never gave me a chance to understand."_

_Oddly enough, Cindy began to laugh, with a mixture of tears. "I'm sorry too… for the same reason. I always thought you hated me because I lead you on. I'm such a bitch."_

_I shrugged. "So am I sometimes, but hey… we're only human."_

"_I guess you're right."_

_I helped her off the tiled bathroom floor, and she fixed her reflection in the mirror. I had the courage to ask her, "So… are we okay?"_

"_What do you mean?" She turned to face me._

"_Well," I began. "Since we're all forgiven and what not, don't you think we should stop all this fighting?"_

_Cindy actually smiled… at me… which was very unusual. "I think that would be best."_

_I put a friendly arm around her shoulder as we walked out of the dormitory, and I said, "And I think you should see Anna."_

_She looked at me quizzically. "Are you sure you're allowed to do that? I thought only you and Gavin were allowed to see her."_

_I shook my head. "No… we're allowed to take care of her, which ultimately means seeing her. Besides, she's my daughter, not the Ministry's. And Sam, Joey, and Leon saw her last Hogsmeade weekend, and nobody arrested them."_

_She smiled again. "I'd love to see her."_

Showing Cindy my daughter was actually a pretty good idea. Not only was she gentle with her, but she also gave me some rare "Gavin-time". Gavin wasn't that comfortable with Cindy there, but he understood her predicament as well as I did, so he didn't tell her to leave. I was positive that Cindy came to see Anna Baby every other Hogsmeade weekend after that.

Other than those rare times, it was almost as if Gavin and I weren't living in the same house. Of course, we passed each other when I came home from Hogwarts and he was off to work. But, other than that, we never saw each other. There were times when I'd want to be with him so bad, that I didn't care if we did absolutely nothing in the same room. Just being there with him would be enough for me.

However, when Christmas break came around, I began to see him much more. That was probably why he began to persuade me to be intimate with him again. I knew it was his testosterone talking, but I didn't want to go down that road again…

"_I'm going to tell you one last time," I whispered, getting more and more frustrated. "Not now."_

"_Why not, Lily?" he countered back, crossing his arms. "I've been busting my ass to make this family work… I'd like something in return."_

_I was utterly shocked. "How _dare _you? You are such a pig!"_

"_A __PIG?!"_

"_Shut up!" I whispered harshly. "Do you _want _to wake Anna?!"_

_He lowered his voice down to the same whisper I used and said, "You don't have the right to call me a pig! I've been holding up this family for a while now, and all you do is bring people over to play 'Pretty Princess' with my daughter!"_

"_She's my daughter too!"_

_Not noticing that our voices began to rise up to the point of shouting, Gavin replied sharply, "Oh really?! Who was the one that took the most care of her when she was born? Who was the one who had to work two jobs so we could have that damn loan paid off before the due date and so Anna could stay here? Me! It's always been me!"_

"_Are you sure _you _were the one who had to deal with nine painful months of pressure from _your _friends, family, and peers? I had to _carry _Anna around for Merlin's sake! It was your idea in the first place that I stay in school, and you go be 'Super Dad', living in a world who won't accept you yet, so don't even go there, Gavin!"_

"_I'm sorry, Lily," he said aggressively. "But I think all you've been doing is sitting around and partying with your friends! I haven't been able to do anything fun!"_

_There was a scared cry from the other room. Anna woke up and probably realized something was wrong. I motioned to go tend to her, but Gavin stopped me. "Don't worry… you've done enough already." He pushed me out of his way and walked into my bedroom._

_I was so shocked. I slumped myself on the small couch we had, and I thought to myself why Gavin would do that to me. It felt as if he had slapped me in the face. Did he really think that I didn't care?_

_He came back with five-month-old Anna in his arms. She appeared to look absolutely frightened, almost saying, "Please stop fighting mummy and daddy… please don't blame me." And, honestly, I didn't blame Anna Baby. I blamed Gavin. But most of all, I blamed myself._

"_I don't think I need your assistance any longer," Gavin said quietly. I could sense the straining in his voice, as if he was going to cry. I stared at him straight in his great chocolate brown eyes, and then I looked at Anna, tears forming in hers. I turned around and opened the front door._

"_Ma," moaned Anna, as I walked out of the flat. It was almost inaudible, but I heard it. I couldn't look back though. As much as I wanted to… I couldn't look back._

All I thought that day on was that I wouldn't have been in that situation if Gavin and I didn't go that extra mile that night, 14 November, 2023. I never thought this would ever happen to me before I became of age. Before the pregnancy, I felt care-free and unstoppable… like I ruled the world around me; however, I soon had to learn that the world always somehow ruled me. After Anna Baby was born, I've become more mature. As much as it killed me to walk out on my daughter like that, I didn't want to show Gavin how very vulnerable I felt.

After that, I had to find someplace to stay. I was afraid to go to my parent's house because I wasn't in the mood to answer stupid questions. So, I decided to floo to James and Amber's flat. They were welcoming, and, best of all, they didn't ask any questions. I was slightly surprised by this because Amber said that she was studying to be a therapist at a muggle university. I thought she was going to force me to think of childhood memories and other shit like that. Quite the contrary, she didn't even bother to ask why I was there without Anna or Gavin. James wanted answers, but at a two to one vote, I stayed quiet until I was ready to talk.

Three days after Christmas went by, and I wanted to know why Gavin was being such a frantic and grumpy ass. So, I talked to Joey about it one day at the Leaky Cauldron, and he said that Gavin was so distraught…

"…_He said he never meant to say anything like that," Joey continued. "Even though I don't know what he said in the first place."_

"_So he talked to you, but he didn't tell you what happened?" I asked._

_He stirred his tea casually and replied, "Well, he told me what happened, but he didn't say what was said."_

"_Whatever," I sighed. There was a long period of silence, in which we ate the rest of our lunch. 'I have to talk to him,' I thought. 'If he's this sorry, he has to be committed to Anna and our relationship.'_

"_He's afraid you don't love him anymore," said Joey, his mouth full of meat pie. "That's why he hasn't owled… if you were wondering."_

_After lunch, I bid Joey goodbye and flooed to our flat, but nobody was there. Then I thought he was at his dad's house, so I flooed there as well._

"_Lily!" Chris exclaimed, smiling. He walked up to me and gave me a hug in greeting. "I was hoping you'd arrive sooner or later."_

"_Is Gavin here?" I asked, looking over Chris' shoulders._

"_Yes, he's-"_

"_Who's at the door, dad?" Gavin came to the front door holding Anna, whom he was feeding a bottle to. He tensed up when he caught a glimpse at me. It seemed as if he was staring at me for the longest time. "Er," he said, finding his voice. "Hullo."_

"_Hello," I replied quietly._

_He looked at Chris. "Could you take-?" he partially asked, indicating Anna._

"_Of course." Chris took Anna out of Gavin's arms and left us there in the entrance._

"_Would you like to sit down?" he indicated to the small living room. We sat down on the love seat, but the vibe of it all was very uncomfortable. I could tell he was nervous by the way he tapped his fingers on the armrest. _

"_So," I began, looking around the room. Their Christmas tree was decorated nicely with presents still wrapped underneath it. "How was your Christmas?"_

"_It was okay," he squeaked out. "How was yours?"_

"_Good."_

"_That's good."_

"_Yeah…"_

_There was another awkward silence, but then Gavin sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "I know… and I'm sorry too."_

"_Why are you apologizing?"_

"_I got carried away, bring random people over to see her, and for not giving you the time of day," I admitted. I placed my hand on top of his. "I don't have to be away from you if you don't want me to."_

"_What?" he asked confusedly._

"_You said you didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts, right?"_

"_No!" he exclaimed. "I didn't say that… did I?"_

"_It was implied," I explained._

_Gavin looked so sorry and confused. "I didn't mean it, Lils. Trust me."_

_I giggled. "You haven't called me that in a long time."_

"_No," he chuckled also. "I guess not." The awkwardness was no longer lingering in the room with us, but the tension was still high. "So, will you forgive me?" He had that hopeful look in his eyes again._

"_Why do you think I came over here?" I asked jokingly._

"_I don't know," Gavin shrugged. "Maybe you wanted to take Anna away from me."_

"_I'd never think of it."_

_We make amends with a loving hug. Without letting go, he said, "I'm really sorry, Lily. I was just so frustrated, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."_

"_Ahem!" coughed Chris, breaking up our joyous reunion. "I hate to break up this pow-wow, but there is a little five-month-old girl in the kitchen who is getting bored of me talking about the Hogwarts class of 1993."_

_We stood up (Gavin held out a hand to help me up), and as Gav passed his father, he put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Dad, when will you ever learn that 'pow-wow' died before I was born?"_

_Chris sighed the same way. "Gav, when will you ever learn that I don't care?"_

After that, Vic and Ted had another baby boy named Jonathan Riley Lupin. During the weekends, Victoire and I would set up play-dates for Anna, Remus, and Jonny. These days would be times for relaxation for me and Gavin. Ever since Anna started to do like a fast crawl, I couldn't blame him for complaining about no energy. I remember him telling me at least she only screams once in a while, so he doesn't get as many migraines.

The rest the year was easier, except for the four grueling days that Anna was sick. Gavin and I insisted that we stayed home with her because we were clueless when it came to sick babies. We became so accustomed to taking care of a healthy baby, that we never thought that she would get sick. We owled the Healers and everything, and they replied that it was just a simple cold and that we should just let it blow over. Three days later it went away, and we moved on from that horrible mountain of vomiting, crying, and frustration to a normal, peaceful, and comfy Anna.

This experience showed me that Gavin was really becoming more mature and grown up. Not only was he a foot taller than he was before Anna was born, but he was also more patient. When I was tending to Anna Baby, he read my books from my sixth year. I could tell he didn't want to be left out.

The next year felt like a chance of all or nothing. Yet, I really hoped everything would turn out the way I planned…

A/N: Okay, I was in my dad's car when all of a sudden, I found out that my dates and such were wrong in this story. I will fix them in due time. Right now, I'm supposed to be hustling and bustling around for the Fourth of July because I'm going to sing at a festival. And, I'm doing a play that needs rehearsing, so I'll put up the last chapter asap and I promise that I'll fix any dates that need fixing.

Love you!

LL!

PS: Thanks so much for the great reviews! Keep it up! :P


	11. To the Beginning

Something About Me

By: LittleLauren:]

Chapter11: To the Beginning

The rest of the year passed with a little more ease. Not only have I become semi-friendly with Cindy, I was doing pretty well in my studies. The summer after my sixth year was more relaxing than anything. Anna was so cute! She said her first word, "ducky", the day I came back home for the summer holidays. I remember Albus drove Gavin, Anna, and I to the Burrow one Sunday. Of course, we always went over there on the weekends, but I remember this Sunday in particular because that was the day that changed my life forever…

"_Kitty__!" squealed Anna, pointing at one of the gnomes in the Burrow's garden excitedly._

_I picked her up and said, "Whatever you say, Anna Baby."_

_We walked inside, looking around at all the chaos: My mum and aunts were cooking what smelled like ham, Uncle Ron was eyeing Scorpious Malfoy with his precious Rose, cooing over baby Jonathan from across the room, a group of my cousins were playing exploding snap with dad and Uncles George and Percy, and Gran was making a huge fourteen layered cake for every birthday of the year. I didn't blame her either. She always wanted to make the birthday cakes for the family, but since we have thirty-odd people in our immediate family, she's reduced to one monstrous cake for everyone. I really don't know how she still has the energy to make anything now that she's getting much older. I mean, she already has great-grandchildren for Merlin's sake!_

"_Lily!" screamed a three-year-old Remus, running up to me with his arms wide open. Yet, before he could reach me, Teddy came out of nowhere it seemed and grabbed him._

"_What did I tell you about running up to people if they're holding a baby?" asked Teddy sternly to his son._

_Remus looked so innocent. He replied, "Never runned up to them inexpertly."_

"_Unexpectantly," Ted corrected him slowly._

"_I know."_

_As he ran to play outside with Hugo and Fred, I said to Ted, "Wow, he's really quite the chatter box now, isn't he?"_

_Ted shrugged. "He's always been. What about little Anna over here?" When Anna heard her name, she looked up a smiled bashfully._

"_She's usually talking in some foreign baby language, although every other word is her new word, kitty, but-"_

"_Kitty__!" Anna exclaimed again, but quickly reverted her head on the crook of my neck, and Ted chuckled._

"_But," I continued. "I'm grateful."_

_More and more people arrived within the hour, and before I knew it, we were all sitting outside under the family canopy and eating an amazing meal, compliments of my aunts and mum. Gavin was sitting next to me, feeding Anna pieces of cake, which she began to eat merrily. All of us were generally having a good time, until we saw three silhouettes in the Apparating border. We all squinted to see who was there. One of them looked just like the Head Judge at my hearing…_

_I heard Gavin whisper, "No way."_

_I turned to see Gavin's face: His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "What is it?" I asked him tentatively._

"_I sorry," he said, tears forming in his eyes. Then I understood… today was the deadline, and looking at the situation at hand, I didn't think we made it._

There was no way to describe those Ministry ass-holes taking my baby… my Anna Baby. From what they explained to us, Gavin didn't make enough money. He was forty galleons short. All he needed was four days left of working at the 3Broomsticks, and we would've been able to keep our Anna. I remember trying to grab her back from the Ministry official, but my father held me back. I remember so clearly, that Anna looked back at me and Gavin with a look of confusion and fright. I tried to tell them that she wanted me, and to give her back, but nobody stopped them… not even Gavin. He just stood there, numb-like… as if he didn't know that his only child was being ripped from his heart.

After that day, I locked myself in my old room at my parents house and cried for as long as my eyes could allow. The fifth day of my silent exile was the day I remember I heard my mum knock on the door, just like the time when Gavin and I were just dating…

"_Lily," mum called gently from the other side. "Someone's here to see you."_

_I threw a pillow at the door and yelled, "If it's Gavin, tell him to go to hell!"_

_I barely heard Gavin whisper to mum outside my room. "Just let me in… trust me." I heard the door unlock, open, and close. I tried a glance at him, and he didn't look so good. He looked as if he hadn't slept in over a week, and his eyes that I always loved were now bloodshot._

_I squinted my eyes sharply at him. "Were you drinking?"_

"_I'm seventeen," he said incongruously._

"_I didn't ask you how old you were," I said aggressively. "Were you or were you not drinking?"_

_He sighed. "I had one bottle." I grunted in frustration, but he continued as though I didn't say anything. "So what though? That was yesterday. I'm fine now."_

"_Really, Gavin?" I shot back. "Are you sure you're here because you're sober? Because I know I would be drunk before I see you again."_

"_You don't mean that," he whispered._

"_You know, I really think I do."_

"_Can you just let me talk-"_

_Then I started to scream at him. "No! Do you honestly believe that I can forgive you this time?! You took away my life!"_

"_I understand that, but-"_

"_No! You don't fucking understand_ anything _Gavin Patrick Owens! You never did and you NEVER will!"_

"_Listen-"_

"_NO! I NEVER HAD AS MUCH TIME WITH ANNA AS YOU DID! YOU WERE SELFISH! INCONSIDERATE-!"_

"_I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" Gavin boomed louder than I did, and that shut me up. His loud outburst made him start to cry. He slid on the floor and cried hysterically with his shaking hands supporting his head. I began to second guess what I spat out at him before. "I ne-never wanted her t-to leave," he shook. "I could've sw-sworn we were fine. Th-the only times-s I took off w-were the f-four days Anna was si-ick, and you kn-know that… you were th-there."_

"_Wasn't that an excused absence?" I dared to ask, slowly walking over to him. I knelt down in front of him and caressed his tearstained cheek. He looked as if he were going to retch what with all of the crying he was preoccupied with._

"_No," he sputtered. "My boss s-said that I sh-should've jus-st let someone else sta-ay with her. How c-c-coul I have been so s-stupid?!" He banged his head against my wall sharply, but I stopped him by taking his head in my hands and pulled him closer to me. _

"_You are not stupid, Gav," I whispered. Tears were running down my face as well, even though I thought I didn't have any left to shed. After a while, I pulled his face up to mine, and I said, "As much as I hate you right now… you have no idea how much I love you."_

_Gavin didn't smile, but he did have a little hopefulness in his eyes. "I am so sorry, Lils."_

_I took a sharp intake of breath, and we looked straight into each other's eyes. I kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry too."_

_He let out a content sigh and hugged me closer, running his hands through my hair. I closed my eyes and inhaled his oh-so orgasmic scent._

"_Mmmm," murmured Gavin a while later. "Your hair smells like apples."_

"_You smell like…" I took in his breathtaking scent again. "Ocean air and soft linen… with a bit of Firewhiskey."_

_He chuckled and planted his lips on mine. "We'll get her back… you'll see."_

I believed him. That was what got me the courage and determination to keep moving on. Gavin didn't come back to Hogwarts, even though he got a letter. He wanted to keep paying the loan off so we could live with our Anna Baby again. As a result, he continued to study with my secondhand books and hold a job, as if nothing had changed. We were able to keep the house in his name, but I didn't live there. I had no need to from then on.

I never told anyone about what happened that Sunday in the summer… not even Sam. And I didn't let it bother me because Gavin made me confident that we were going to fight to get her back somehow. I remember he told me that he was determined to gather enough money to support the house and the baby. I actually thought of taking her back on my own, but the Ministry wouldn't let me due to the fact that I was still in school, and Gav absolutely refused to let me dropping out. He was going to wait until his birthday, then we would bring her back to us for good.

The only people in school who knew about Anna being taken by the Ministry were all of the teachers and Hugo. Most students didn't care about the "Potter/Owens Drama" anymore anyway, so I wasn't really pressured to tell anyone. I wasn't as popular as I once was, but I didn't care. I had a goal, and I had to reach it… no matter what would happen next.

And what happened next wasn't what I expected at all…

_I felt like strangling the little Ministry owl, but I didn't have the energy to do so. I felt so shocked and taken aback that I actually fell out of my seat._

"_Lily," Sam said, rushing to my aid while Leon picked me up. "Is everything okay?"_

_I looked around the library: it seemed as if nobody cared about the news. I felt like the room was spinning beyond my control. "Lily?" I heard Leon say distantly, but I didn't respond._

"_I have to go." I rushed out of the library and into the nearest girls' lavatory. I began to throw my guts out, even though I didn't have anything to eat that morning. I was crying the whole time. I couldn't believe this was happening. After I was finished and cleaned up, tears were still running down my face. As I looked into the mirror, I saw a girl with no other reason to live anymore, a girl who had to live a life as a mature adult but who was let down again and again. "Why?" I whispered to myself in the mirror._

_My question wasn't answered. I wasn't expecting it to. I walked out of the bathroom, wiping the remaining tears from my eyes. All of a sudden, I heard two familiar voices coming from the Entrance Hall. I ran down the staircase as fast as I could, and I saw a crowd of students circling around Gavin arguing with Professor McGonagall, who was restraining him from going further into the castle._

"_You have to let me see her, Professor!" cried Gavin desperately. "She needs me!"_

"_Mr. Owens! Calm yourself," reprimanded McGonagall._

_Gavin took out his wand. "I'll do it, you know. I'm not a student here. You can't punish me."_

"_No, Gav!" I shouted from the top of the stairs._

_All eyes turned to me. I ran into his arms, him meeting me halfway, and I cried. I didn't care who was watching because our Anna Baby was gone, never to see us again. I guessed McGonagall understood because I heard her send the remaining students away._

"_Why, Gav?" I whimpered to my boyfriend, crying the whole time. "Why would they send her away when they know we are her parents?"_

"_There was nothing we could do, Lils," he whispered in my ear, his voice cracking._

_I looked up at him slowly. "Did you try to get her back at all?" I whispered in despair._

"_Of course," Gavin replied truthfully. He held me closer and I didn't resist. I didn't want to let go at all._

_Yet, I asked him bitterly, "Then why is _our _daughter with _another_ couple who are moving to _America_?!"_

"_I swear to you, I never wanted this to happen," he replied, looking like he was just slapped in the face. "Anna was never 'on hold' for us when she was taken. Besides, they explained that this couple wasn't able to have any kids-"_

"_Like I care about their life!" I revolted, stepping out of his grasp._

_He gave me a pained look. "We tried, and that's all we could've done. She's gone, but now she'll have a better financial life that we could never provide for her right now. It could have taken us years."_

_I didn't have anything else to say that he couldn't argue, so I ran right passed him, out of the Entrance Hall and out of the courtyard. I stopped at the foot of the Black Lake, sat down, pulled my knees to my chests, tucked my head in, and thought about what Gavin said. He told me that we tried, but I didn't believe him. I mean, I was stuck in school for four more months, and his minimum wage job wouldn't be able to support a family without the Ministry's help. _

_I felt someone put arm around my shoulders and sigh. I knew it was Gavin, so I said to him, my head still between my knees, "I'm not saying it's your fault." I glanced up at him. Gavin was looking up at the mountains in the distance, but I can tell he was listening._

"_I'm not saying it's your fault either." He paused, and turned his head toward me, and gave me a heartfelt kiss on the lips. _

"_I still love you," I whispered, lips still on his._

_I felt him smile and say, "I love you too." We kissed again, and when we broke apart, he motioned for us to lay on our backs, his arm still on my shoulders, supporting my head. "I loved Anna so much, you have no idea."_

_I sighed, wiping a stray tear away. "I feel the same way, but I still can't believe we went through all of this hell just to be let down."_

_He sniffed and agreed, "I was so determined to keep her that I can't believe I dropped out of this safe haven. It's a wonder that we all survived."_

"_Well," I said, looking up at him again. "At least I can tell something about me whenever someone wants to know."_

"_That's a very interesting topic," commented Gavin playfully, then he switched his voice to what he thought mimicked mine. "My Hogwarts years were super! I had a baby with my gorgeous boyfriend when I was a fifth year, and she was taken away a year later."_

_I chuckled halfheartedly, thinking that it was wrong of us to laugh at a time like this. I asked Gavin hopefully, "Will our lives ever heal?" _

_He paused for a moment, then he said, "I think so. We can still write to them… they said it in the letter. So, it's not like we'll never forget her."_

_I hugged Gavin close to me and whispered, "I will never forget our Anna Baby."_

The rest of my seventh year went on with people wondering if I had given up on my family, but I didn't want them to know that my family gave up on me. For some time, I still thought that we could bring Anna back to us, but deep down inside, I knew that was impossible. I controlled my emotions more, so people wouldn't worry about me, but in reality, I was hurting so bad. Yet, I moved on.

My family was there for me in a very indirect way. My aunts, uncles, and cousins sent me letters every once in a while, little Remus sent me drawings of wizards on brooms everyday, and my parents, grandparents, and brothers would always wish me well every morning. Yet, I didn't really want them to send me anything. All I wanted was to get out of school. I no longer called Hogwarts 'a home away from home'… I called it 'Azkaban away from Azkaban', and I couldn't wait for graduation.

I remember a bubbly Hufflepuff named Debbie was named valedictorian for her excellent academic achievements in all of seven years, but right before we were to walk up the Great Hall, Debbie's friend, Rachael, ran up to me…

"_You want me to _what_?" I asked incredulously._

"_Please? Debbie has a frog in her throat…" she explained, but I looked unconvinced. "Literally. And she really wants you to be in her spot." Rachael beaded her eyes quickly._

"_What am I suppose to say?" I asked her, folding my arms._

_She shrugged. "I don't know… just tell them something that you remember doing here, and then it'll be over before you know it."_

"_But," I tried to protest. "I'm not good in crowds."_

"_Well, it's better to learn in school than later in life, right?" she replied quickly._

"_Why can't _you _do it?" The doors began to open and I heard the Hogwarts choir begin to sing._

_She hugged me gratefully as if she didn't hear me. "Thanks, you're a life-saver! Good luck!"_

"_What?" I was so confused, but the queue of people behind me told me to follow the others into the ceremony._

_I sat in my chair, nervously bouncing my right leg up and down. I saw Gavin somewhat in the front. I could see in his eyes that he was proud of me, but he also looked disappointed. I understood: he felt that he could've been up there with me if nothing ever happened, but fate stepped in the way, I guessed._

"…_And now our substitute valedictorian will speak to you," said McGonagall unusually sweet-like. She looked straight at me and nodded. I guessed that was my cue to stand up and walk up to the podium. I waved at my excited family and my surprised boyfriend. I took a deep breath and looked up. "Wow, there's a lot of you," I said out loud. There was some mumbled chuckles in the audience, so I took another deep breath and looked straight at Gavin. He gave me a look that encouraged me to make a speech up as I went along:_

"_I've never felt comfortable in front of crowds, but I've apparently _volunteered…"_ I turned to glare at Rachael, who gave a shy smile. "…to present a speech as the valedictorian of Hogwarts class of 2026. I think my story is one that every person here can learn from. Whether you are male, female, muggle, witch, or wizard, everyone must learn what it takes to be persistent and reach for your goals. No matter what the obstacles are that stop you along the way, you can get through it. I know I have the right to say this because it's definitely safe to say, I've been through the worst mountain of them all. _

"_While my fellow students were worrying about their O.W.L. results, my boyfriend and I were preparing to expect a wonderful baby girl. I know you must be thinking, 'She's was sixteen! Nobody could go through so much change in such little time.' And I could definitely agree with you. I thought my life was completely over, considering some of my family members were already shocked to find out that their little Lily Potter was sorted as a Slytherin. I wouldn't be the first one to tell you that Slytherins aren't evil anymore. The reason us Slytherins are what we are is because we aren't people who'd want to stick to the status quo… we're rebels." There were small cheers of approval from my fellow Slytherin classmates. I continued, "I wanted to be different from my family, and when I found out I was going to have a baby, I thought they would disown me for sure." I looked at my family of mostly redheads and smiled as I went on: _

"_On the contrary, they held me up, saying that this was just one huge mountain to climb. I couldn't and wouldn't believe them… could you? There was a point during my pregnancy when I considered that life isn't worth living if this is what it becomes. Yet, after I saw my little Anna Baby's tiny face for the very first time, I realized something: Life has meaning only if you push yourself and keep your head up high. Gavin and I were ridiculed horribly for expecting a baby by students in school only because we were different, but that didn't stop us for trying to make a good life that would suit us and Anna._

"_Things began to look up for a while, but as time went on, we couldn't reach the money loan we were given by the Ministry." I paused, thinking to myself that I should tell them, before I lose my story line. I continued strongly, "Anna was taken away from us." There were small gasps and murmurs in the crowd, but I kept going. "Although we tried our hardest to make this lifestyle work, and it was working during my sixth year, it just wasn't good enough. This is a lesson we can all learn: Don't give up just because something doesn't go as you planned. I loved Anna, and I still do. And I will try my hardest to find her, just to see her again. She was the one reason I kept moving forward. She was my inspiration and my courage, and I don't think anyone could ever replace her in my heart._

"_And then there's Gavin." I looked straight at my boyfriend, and I saw his cheeks turn red. "He understood my predicament and thought it would be best if he dropped out of Hogwarts to take care of our daughter, while I continued my schooling here. We thought it was the best plan. It was genius! But, we didn't realize that four absent days at Hogshead would cost us our baby in one day. I still can't believe we had a baby before we knew anything about each other! All I knew was that he smelled good, and he knew I was Harry Potter's daughter." People laughed at this too. "Yet, our baby helped us to become a proper family, and when Anna was escorted away from us and given to different parents, it made our relationship even stronger. I still love Gavin, and I will continue loving him forever."_

_He mouthed the words, "I love you," to me which made me smile brightly. I glanced up at the crowd and continued on. _

"_I hope I made you all understand what my life was at Hogwarts. This experience made me stronger, find my true potential, and realize my talent as a public speaker…" Some people chuckled at this comment as well. "…As well as a hard worker. Also, to all those still attending Hogwarts in the congregation, as much as the experience of having a baby changed my life, please, be completely sure that it's _your_ call, not nature's. Don't have sex until you are ready because Anna didn't just affect me… it affected everyone around me: my family, Gavin and his father, my friends, and my fellow class of 2026. I hope my experience at Hogwarts helps you keep moving on, keeping in mind that someone went through something much more life changing than an Troll grade on an important test._

"_Hogwarts is the first steps in the real world, and I had to grow up faster than most during my stay. Just be sure to stay safe and keep family and friends close, and remember to never give up… there is always something on the other side." I paused, glanced around, and, thinking that there was nothing else left to be said, I concluded with, "Thank you."_

_There was another slight pause, in which I walked away from the podium, but all of a sudden, there was an uproar of applause. I looked over at Rachael, and she gave me a thumbs-up. Not only did I feel grateful to be valedictorian in such short notice, I felt relieved of the burden of keeping a huge secret such as that. I was a good mother… I knew that; however, the Ministry doubted we could do it. I knew better. I was a seventeen-year-old Slytherin, who graduated with dignity and stronger than ever._

After that, I sent her a picture of herself when she was a baby with a note on the back, saying that I will see her again someday, somehow. Yet, four years later, which would be now, we found out Anna and her adoptive parents were in a fatal car accident. The Ministry of Magic claimed that the accident was merely a tragic accident, and that they could've never survived. As much as my family and friends tell me to move on, I won't. I believe Anna is still out there, waiting for me to bring her back home…

A/N: The End… for now! Mwhahahahaha! This is the biggest cliffie I've ever written, so that means that there _is _going to be a sequel after all! I had a lot a fun writing this story during school when I should've been paying attention… lol! Shout-out definitely to Dee, who kept me writing when I thought the first couple of chapters were a lost cause. Also, I'd like to send a shout-out to my school's choir by helping me figure out what Gavin's orgasmic sheets would smell like, and for my dad who gives me inspiration to keep writing. Love you all!

Thanks for all the support!

LL!

Ps: I don't care if this story has been up here, having been complete since forever… I still love reviews :P

Thanks!


End file.
